Changes
by ButterflyMay
Summary: Misaki is growing up and Akihiko is finding it difficult. New character Kazuhiko. Contains spoilers.
1. Broken Wish

**Broken Wish**

Akihiko looked at the bright and vibrant sky, glowing with the hallowed bliss of the almighty Sun. The summer dawn was comparatively cooler and the streets were still free from the buzzing haste of the citizens as morning was yet to come. The birds chirped delighting the early day with their melodious songs, the trees rustled with the mute rhythm of the soothing breeze. The silence and the heavenly beauty of the city could make any atheist believe that the world was at complete peace under the generous will of God.

But yet Akihiko's eyes were gloomy and dull, his violet depths had lost its gleaming glow and were replaced with a commiserating and depressed bluish-black. It wouldn't require a genius to comprehend the stabbing pain that he was feeling in his heart as his thoughts pondered about the most precious possession of his life, his love, Misaki Takahashi.

The boy who had grown up into a responsible and strong man.

Misaki was already twenty one, though he was till shorter than Akihiko, but he had grown taller and sturdy. His voice had deepened such that every time Misaki moaned under his touch, the voice reverberated and resonated indicating it would take more to sate him and his body. Misaki had developed and he no longer was hesitant to state his firm wills; he was no longer shy to kiss Akihiko with the same urgency and he no longer listened to everything that Akihiko said and demanded from him just for his convenience or desire.

Misaki had become beautiful and handsome which was encouraging too much unnecessary advancement towards himwith hidden motives, Misaki had become too alluring to Akihiko's annoyance and Misaki's amusement and pride.

Akihiko glanced at the bed when Misaki slightly moved in his deep slumber. Misaki's brown bangs stuck to his forehead and the rest were spread haphazardly on the pillow underneath. The blanket was pooled around Misaki's hips covering Misaki's nether regions and exposing from his knees onwards. Misaki's well-built and muscular chest was slightly moving with his slow breathing and Akihiko couldn't help but swear again to have the man all to himself when he saw the rosy hickeys on Misaki broad shoulders. Akihiko's cock twitched when Misaki again moved, making his hand fixed on his bare abdomen, close to his pink and perked nipples and exposing more of his milky white thighs leaving a little for Akihiko's imagination.

Akihiko proceeded towards the bed with a wish that he would steal a kiss from Misaki and then start with his novel. He pressed his palm lightly on Misaki's cheek and looked dreamily at the well-built and brawny body; his hand touched Misaki's lips and trailed down till the depressed navel, on its own accord. Before Akihiko could stop his heart from beating so hard and fast that compelled his eyes to close them, he found him kissing Misaki's slightly parted lips. Akihiko felt a wave of relief wash over him when he found Misaki's taste to be the same, sweet and intoxicating. Delving his tongue, his tasted Misaki's mouth till he felt that Misaki was awake.

Akihiko looked at the fluttering eyelids revealing the jaded orbs like a slow curtain opening for a long awaited play. Misaki blinked a few times and gulped twice to come to his senses completely. He smiled when he saw Akihiko guarding the radiance pouring from the open window.

'Good Morning Misaki.'

Akihiko greeted hiding his storming emotions swelling in his heart.

'Good Morning Usa…. Usagi-san.'

Misaki said stretching his arms and legs to remove the fatigue welled up in his muscles and joints. Akihiko was dazed when Misaki's bed-exercise made the blanket completely abandon his nude body. Misaki yawned like a cute cub and started to get up.

Akihiko caught Misaki's wrists and pinned them on the bed and leaned down to kiss Misaki passionately. Without any resistance, Misaki kissed the man back fervently, grinning inwardly at his success in seduction.

Akihiko already forgot about the task of completing his novel and surrendered to his burning desire to make love to his willing lover.

An annoying loud tune rung from the clock, kept on the table and Misaki tore his lips away from Akihiko's hungry kiss. Shutting the alarming device, he took some time to calm his drumming heart and erratic breathing. Akihiko tightened his grip on Misaki's wrist and leaned down again to claim Misaki's lips in a deep kiss, still emerged in a thirsty daze of tasting and loving Misaki. But his wish was not granted when Misaki forbidden him to proceed further by looking away from Akihiko's advancing lips. Akihiko felt that stab of insecurity again when Misaki said without looking at him.

'Usagi-san I am getting late, not now later.'

Akihiko loosened his grip and searched for some soft emotions in Misaki's stern face and getting none he sat up, giving Misaki all the liberty to get up and do as he wished. From the many previous experiences he knew, if he would had continued, then either there would had been a logical argument and Misaki walking out of the door angry and annoyed or a physical fight where Misaki would had defeated him with complete rejection of his arousal hurting Akihiko more.

It was a wonder to see Misaki was already able to control his libido just as he wished and sometimes Akihiko thought if the younger man was finding their active sex-life monotonous and boring.

Misaki got down from their bed and putting on his pajama, he looked at the silent and morbid man sitting on his knees on the bed alone. Something painful throbbed in his heart, a suffocating emptiness took over his sole and before walking out he dismissed the confusing thought of mumbling an apology to Akihiko as he didn't hear the older man say anything or make any attempt to stop him…

Misaki had already cultivated the art of not showing his tears, even to the person whom he loved the most

-

Misaki watched Akihiko and Aikawa talking very seriously about the recent novel. He had already finished cooking their breakfast and was hoping to tell Akihiko about his new job, that was offered to him, during the meal, but that seemed quite impossible as Akihiko hadn't spoke a word to him after he had left the bedroom. Misaki didn't want to disturb the man as he knew he was a procrastinator, so he could discuss his poor and cheap professional life with the busy author later. Misaki wanted to help the man and would wait and watch over him, till his work was finished. Misaki's phone suddenly rang and he picked it up seeing Sumi's number on the screen. Misaki didn't notice when Akihiko ceased his conversation and looked at him with irritation and jealousy in the lavender eyes.

'Misaki, are you free now?'

Sumi asked Misaki on the phone casually.

'ah I was just going to have my breakfast and head for the university.'

'Ok then, why don't meet me at the restaurant near the university, we can eat together and talk about the job I offered you.'

Misaki was puzzled and thought for a moment to convey his decision. He considered eating alone was better than eating with a friend and talk about his job.

'Ok Sempai, I will come soon.'

Sumi was glad as Misaki could hear the man's voice smiling on the phone.

'Misaki actually, we will also have a guest, he is the man who will be offering you the job, he is a very busy man but he wanted to meet you too.'

Misaki face lit up and all his hesitations vanished.

'Its ok Sempai, I am coming now, bye.'

Misaki closed his phone and took his bag and other necessary things for his classes. Akihiko glared at him when he found Misaki leaving without having the breakfast.

'Misaki, you didn't have your breakfast.'

'Its ok Usagi-san, I will have it with Sempai at the restaurant and then go to the university.'

Akihiko got angry hearing Misaki's plan and got up to stop Misaki putting on his shoes.

'What do you mean? We eat breakfast together everyday.'

'You can eat it alone for one day, I have prepared everything so all you have to do is just eat it.'

Akihiko got agitated and gripped Misaki arms harshly when the other was about to open the door and go out.

'You are not going anywhere until we finish our breakfast.'

Misaki snatched his arm away from Akihiko's grasp and screamed out.

'I have to go and that's it, don't waste your energy stopping me.'

Stepping out Misaki banged the door on Akihiko's face and almost ran towards the road. Akihiko stood baffled and hurt, anger coursed through his veins, gathering in his head and pounding with every heartbeat. He hit the wall with his hand with a loud smash scaring Aikawa. Lowering his head down, he wished Misaki to come back and apologize for his rude behavior, he wished for the piercing pain cutting his heat into pieces to go away before tears rolled down his cheeks. But none of them came true. Aikawa knew that the novel was to be done by tomorrow but yet she didn't have the heart to continue their discussion. Akihiko took some time to calm his fury and then turned around to see Aikawa sitting silent and unsure.

'The novel will be finished by tomorrow, come and take it then.'

Akihiko spoke with a blank expression on his face. Aikawa didn't say much and nodded obediently. She wished everything to get back to normal and left the room.

-

'Good morning Misaki.'

Sumi waved at Misaki as he entered the restaurant.

'Good Morning Sempai.'

'Is something wrong Misaki?'

'No Sempai, why do you ask that?'

'You look pale and a little low, like you are feeling guilty of something.'

'Huh? No not at all, its just the summer I guess.'

Misaki smiled and Sumi left the topic unfinished when he saw a young man clad in black shirt and blue jeans entering the restaurant. The man was almost the same height as Akihiko and had blonde hair and blue droopy eyes.

'Misaki let me introduce you to my friend Kazuhiko.'

Misaki looked at the man whose looks and attitude could had well suited for a famous model.

Kazuhiko smiled at them more like a friend than a stranger.

'Hello, I am Takahashi Misaki and-'

'Yeah Sumi-kun had already informed me about all your details, and I will be glad to have your help in my studio where I do photography and recently my customers have increased so much that its becoming hard to handle everything by myself. I have also joined a job of modeling but I really don't want to leave my photography as that's what I want to pursue doing in the future.'

Misaki watched the man talking and was thrilled to meet a model as well as a photographer. He admired Kazuhiko for his firm will and perseverance.

'So Misak- sorry but can I call you that?'

'Sure Kazuhiko-sensei, that's completely fine.'

'Good and please don't call me with so much respect and decency, call me Kazu or only Kazuhiko.'

'Umm ok, Kazu-san will do?'

Kazuhiko smiled when Misaki pondered and uttered his name hesitantly.

'Of coarse Misaki-chan as long as you feel comfortable and I find it cute.'

They both smiled and Sumi felt like he was being neglected in their happy talk.

'So when do I have to come and what do I have to do, Kazu-san?'

'Oh the work is easy, you just have to decorate the set during shooting as I direct you to and help me modify the photos and assist me when I am preparing the customers, its very simple and easy and I will help you initially.'

Misaki was glad to have such a kind and generous man as his boss and so he spoke quite candidly.

'Ok and when do I-'

'Now that I can't tell you as I can call you any time when I will be needing you and I will obviously inform you beforehand, but you wont have to come everyday and if you have any problem I will consider it but I will like it if you be regular.'

Misaki nodded enthusiastically and replied.

'Sure I will do my best.'

Kazuhiko smiled and looked at his watch, getting up from his seat.

'Ok then, I will call you later, your job will start from next week.'

'But my number-'

'It's ok I will take it from Sumi-kun, I have to go now, see you Sumi-kun and Misaki-chan.'

Kazuhiko left them and Misaki was happy to find a job, the thought of Akihiko crossed his mind but he consoled his heart telling that everything would be fine.

--

* * *

Who wants the next chapter? Did you like it, I dont know if Misaki sounded OOC but I think Misaki is growing up so its ok. Tell me what you think.


	2. Wild Wish

Ffnet wasn't co-operating me in replying to the reviews, so I couldn't reply to any one, but many of you asked that why I took the name 'Kazuhiko', there are three stupid reasons for that, first of all, I was searching the cast members of the anime Junjou Romanitca and there I found someone named that, second Akihiko, Haruhiko, Kazuhiko, the 'hiko' is nice and lastly I love the pronunciation of Kazu and adding a san to it would sound better….

SO those who were thinking about other things and other character named 'Kazuhiko', I am sorry to disappoint them…

PS: I will make Kazuhiko's character a positive one.

**Wild Wishes**

Akihiko saved the unfinished document on his laptop and prepared to go out and bring Misaki home from his university. As usual, he drove his red car towards the destiny.

His view spotted the huge renowned University and he stopped his car. It was almost time for Misaki to come out and Akihiko kept his eyes glued on the gate. Akihiko clenched his fists and crinkled his eyebrows when he saw Misaki accompanied by Sumi and two other guys, the same age as Sumi. Misaki was starting to make more friends and unfortunately all of them had an unusual and annoying habit of ruffling Misaki's hair or touching Misaki occasionally. Akihiko couldn't help but feel suspicious of his lover as Misaki was grown up in almost everything so how could he still be so vulnerable and candid all the time with those lunatics.

Walking out, he called Misaki's name and motioned him to get into the car. Akihiko could tell from Misaki's unresponsive and blank face that he wanted to spend the evening with those bunch of freaks. Misaki waved to his friends and got into the car. Akihiko also got in and headed for their home.

'Misaki, you should be careful with your choice of friends.'

'I am, Usagi-san and they are very nice people.'

'Misaki you should listen to what I say, I am more experienced than you.'

'That doesn't change the fact that they are nice Usagi-san, why don't you trust me?'

'I do trust you Misaki but you are still a kid so you will not understand these things.'

Both of them didn't notice that Akihiko was speeding up his pace and Misaki was looking out of the window with trembling eyes.

'Usagi-san I am not a kid anymore and I know my ways around.'

Misaki voice cracked while speaking the last words and he sat stiff like a stone on his seat.

Akihiko wasn't expecting Misaki to act so sensitive, slowing down his car he looked at Misaki with guilt in his eyes.

'Misaki are you cr-'

'Please Usagi-san, hurry home I need some rest.'

'But Misa-'

'I said I need rest why don't you listen to me for once?'

Misaki shouted as his vision blurred, digging his nails in the soft cushion of the seat hard enough to tear it. Akihiko didn't argue anymore and drove silently to their home; he felt his heart weeping as his eyes also blinked away nominal sentimental tears.

-

Misaki entered the room followed by Akihiko; his anger had already pacified and was replaced by a noble thought of starting a cordial conversation with his lover. Akihiko headed upwards to finish the novel without speaking a word to Misaki. Misaki decided to drop the subject for the time being and cook a delicious dinner after having a warm bath.

Misaki didn't realize it would take more than a scrumptious meal and a jovial talk to mend Akihiko's shattered emotions. He also didn't realize that cause of his sudden rowdy manners and occasional burst of rage. He didn't realize that his body was changing and so was his mind and so were his emotions, they were all wanting and begging to give rather than to receive the yearning love that the couple had cultured for three long years.

-----

Wrapping an apron around himself, Misaki opened the refrigerator and froze when he saw the breakfast kept there just as he had left it. Misaki had always wanted to look after his lover, to care for him when he was lost in his pending works, to make sure that the man was healthy and not to cause any trouble or hindrances for his lover. And he had had awarded himself with the pride and joy of triumph of being successful in all those responsibilities, because every time Akihiko had helped him and co-operated him and every time he had seen that reserved happiness glowing on the competent man's face. That was the very first time when Akihiko hadn't had his breakfast which Misaki had cooked for him. Misaki couldn't help but allow grief and repentance take over his spirited heart; he couldn't help thinking that he was useless and no matter how much he tried, the love they had, was not the same anymore.

Closing the refrigerator, Misaki stood still as a feeling of defeat, hurt and anger pumped all over his blood, he gritted his teeth and tried to stop himself from screaming out the frustration that he was feeling in him, cold and fresh tears rolled down his cheeks and he gripped the nearby support as the room moved back and forth. All the zeal of making food and having it with his lover disappeared with the tears that traced his face.

Misaki didn't know how long he was sitting in the kitchen and was crying till he was half blind, but he jolted when his phone rang from his bag. Rubbing off the tears with his hands, he picked up the phone without seeing the number.

'Hello.'

'Misaki-chan, its me Kazuhiko.'

Misaki remembered the guy and responded immediately.

'Yes Kazu-san, what is it?'

'Well I am sorry to say this but remember I told you that your job starts from next week?'

'Yes'

'But if it's ok with you, can you start from tomorrow?'

'Ah sure.'

'That's excellent Misaki-chan, then meet me tomorrow at 7 am before your class starts at the same restaurant, I will take you to the studio and show you around.'

Without thinking once about Akihiko, Misaki uttered his approval.

'Ok, then I will be there.'

'Good and Misaki-chan, are you ok? Your voice sounds heavy.'

'Yes I am fine Kazu-chan, may be my voice is sounding heavy because I am the phone.'

'Hm that could be, ok then see you tomorrow.'

'Yes, Goodbye.'

Misaki closed his talking device and annulled the thought of taking permission from Akihiko. He advanced towards the kitchen to prepare the dinner, thinking if Akihiko was getting tired of him as he was just a freeloader and wasn't obeying his every demand, if Akihiko was not loving him the same way as he did before because Misaki was growing up and was willing to make Akihiko understand that he also needed his space and wanted to his express his love towards Akihiko. He thought if his lover was blind to see that Misaki was trying to seduce him and take the upper hand and prove his efficiency to him.

Misaki saw Akihiko ascending the stairs, reading a manuscript. Akihiko was wearing a shirt and Misaki could see that the author didn't have had the time to change. It was hot so Akihiko had unbuttoned the first two buttons and the sturdy clavicle gleaming with sweat was visible to Misaki. Misaki didn't realize that he was almost staring at Akihiko till Akihiko looked at him sipping on the hot coffee.

Misaki averted his hungry gaze immediately like he was caught watching something forbidden and wrong, trying to stop the blood rushing to his cheeks and between his legs, he concentrated on cutting the cucumber properly. He hand started shaking when he saw Akihiko moving towards him from the corner of his eyes.

Before he could realize it, he felt a hand groping his ass and rubbing on his half-erect cock. Misaki tried hard to solve the reason for which he was easily aroused when he saw Akihiko's naked skin these days, he tried hard to analyze why he wanted to kiss and touch that porcelain skin of his lover rather than getting touched.

'Misaki you ar-'

Before Akihiko could finish saying, Misaki dropped the knife and turning around kissed Akihiko's parted lips, grasping the slightly taller man, Misaki pushed his tongue into his warm caverns. Akihiko was baffled at the aggressive advance of Misaki and squeezed Misaki's buttocks when Misaki tilted his head and intertwined their tongues together. Akihiko couldn't help but moan and groan with Misaki when the other pulled them closer and rubbed their hardness together.

'Usagi-san, can I call you Akihiko?'

Akihiko widened his eyes as Misaki asked his permission in between the kisses. He could feel their semen sipping through the thin material of their pants and mingling together as the friction augmented.

'Yes Misaki you can.'

Akihiko spoke sucking Misaki's lower lip as Misaki sucked Akihiko's upper one. Akihiko slipped his both hands under Misaki's pants and parting the fleshy globes, he rubbed his middle fingers at the already wet entrance. Misaki was glad to have Akihiko's compliance and unbuttoning Akihiko's shirt, he roamed his hands on the sweaty chest and rubbed his fingers around the hardened nipples. Misaki forgot all about the grief and pain for which he was criying a while ago when AKihiko's fingers probed at his quivering hole and rubbed his inner muscles.

'Akihiko I want to .. ah I want to take you in my mouth.'

Akihiko could feel his heart hammering heavily in a disordered action, he could feel his cock leaking just by hearing Misaki say those words.

He looked at Misaki's flushed face, pleading to take him and nodded positively as he felt his throat dry and mute gazing at the raw want in Misaki's emerald eyes.

Akihiko saw Misaki kneeling down infront of him and unzipping his pants and gulped when Misaki clasped his twitching penis with his inexperienced hand. Misaki licked his lips without realizing it when he saw the purple head grow bigger and drip more whitish sticky fluid under his touch. Misaki licked at the tip with his tongue making Akihiko call his name eagerly and his desire to taste more, made him take the penis in his mouth almost all the way in. Akihiko moaned out Misaki's name and gripped Misaki's hair, trying to stand properly.

'Misaki take it easy.'

Misaki mumbled something in reply with Akihiko's cock in his mouth which was incoherent but the vibration which the action created made Akihiko scream out. Misaki was happy to make Akihiko satisfied and hummed around the cock again. Misaki tried to please his lover more, fondling with Akihiko's testicles and sucking at the tip of the spasming penis, licking at the prominent vein on the throbing crotch. Akihiko soon felt the choking tingle at the base of his penis, everytime he looked at Misaki, down on his knees licking and sucking his swelling and huge package, his stomach contracted painfully, the arousing sensation of taking away the virginity of that innocent mouth as Misaki willingly swallowed his essence was turning Akihiko on beyond any limits.

'ahh Misaki I am coming, put it out a little or nnnn you ah will gag yourself, Misakiiii.'

Misaki did as he was ordered and he swallowed as much as he could the salty and slippery liquid ejaculated from Akihiko's manhood but the rest was spurted on his face. Akihiko couldn't see Misaki's face when he unloaded his orgasm as the pleasure compelled him to shut his eyes and his legs threatened to make him fall on Misaki.

Opening the violet eyes, Akihiko looked at his lover, licking around his lips with his pink tongue and wiping the rest of the white mess with the back of his palm. Leaning down he kissed Misaki, tasting his own essence on Misaki's lips and tongue. Akihiko touched the front of Misaki's pants and found it soaking wet. Misaki moaned and whimpered when Akihiko rubbed it.

'Misaki now it's my turn to taste you.'

Misaki didn't protest at all when Akihiko picked him and went towards the bedroom.

-----

Akihiko woke up and pulled the sleeping figure next to him, making more skin contact of their naked and sweaty bodies. He glanced at the clock and groaned when he saw it was already three am and he hadn't finished his novel yet. Happy to get a heated night with a willing Misaki, he was full of vigor and imagination to end his story. So he got up and went to the adjacent room and got engaged with his story.

He didn't realize when he had fallen asleep with his head beside the laptop after he had had finished the novel. His exhausted body didn't abide waking up and greeting the morning sunshine, relishing the fresh beginning of yet another day. Akihiko also didn't get the chance to see Misaki opening the door silently, watching him sleep and venerating the peacefully sleeping face and leaving the room before planting a chaste kiss on Akihiko's dormant lips.

----

Akihiko opened his tired eyes and scanned the room languorously. Sitting up properly, he hit a key on his laptop and the screen slowly brightened up. Akihiko re-checked the document and the disk. He jumped up and hurried towards downstairs when the laptop showed that it was already 7:20 am. It went without saying that he wanted to spend some time with his lover and drop him to the university.

But that didn't happen.

Akihiko stared blankly at the small note of Misaki, saying that he was out on his new job from where he would go to the university and he had left the food in the refrigerator.

Akihiko crumpled up the page as a flood of disappointment and fury rushed though him. The disbelief if Misaki had deliberately seduced him the last night and bribed him by giving him a mind-blowing blow-job just because of this morning grief made his rheumatic heart cease its motion for a while. Akihiko refrained his tears from flowing down that time too, but they didn't listen to him. Akihiko still couldn't believe the harsh truth that he was crying for the second time in his life for his love and he wished, his love not to leave him again that time too like before…….

--

* * *

That was too sad.


	3. Firm Wish

**Firm Wish**

'Misaki-chan over here.'

Kazuhiko called out Misaki as he saw the university student walking towards the restaurant on the opposite side of the road, on which he was waiting. Misaki looked at Kazuhiko and started crossing the road, smiling and waving.

'Good Morning Misaki-chan.'

'Good morning Kazu-san, I thought you would be waiting inside the restaurant.'

'Yes I planned so but we only have hardly one hour before your class starts so I thought it would be better to take you to my studio first.'

'Ok.'

'Come, we will talk and walk, Misaki-chan did you have your breakfast?'

'Yes, I already had it.'

Both the men chatted as Kazuhiko led Misaki to his new work-place.

'Hm, I heard that you live with the author Usami Akihiko, is that true?'

'Yes, did Sempai tell you that?'

'Yes and I was very impressed to hear that you live with someone as Usami-sama who seems like a very serious and scary man.'

Misaki smiled at the funny face which Kazuhiko made when he took the name of his lover.

'No he is not scary but he gets a little appalling and recluse when he has many things to write and he is spoiled as I have to take care of him all the time but he is not that frightening or serious.'

'hmm you seem to know many things about him, Misaki-chan you sound like a very responsible person, so it would be helpful.'

'Ya, I am not very experienced but I will try.'

'That's good, Misaki-chan we have reached our destination.'

They stopped infront of a little two storied house. The house was pretty ordinary, but Misaki was surprised when Kazuhiko told him while unlocking the door, that he lived at the second floor and this house actually belonged to his uncle who had died two years back.

Misaki was more baffled when he entered the residence and found it clean and well garnished.

'So you live here alone, all by yourself?'

Kazuhiko offered Misaki to take his seat on the couch and went on to bring two cups of tea. After serving the steaming cups, he also took his seat on the couch opposite to Misaki.

'Yes, after my uncle died, I had to take all the responsibilities as I don't have any other relatives to take care of me, I always had a dream to a photographer but it became quite difficult for me to pursue my studies as well work and I also didn't have enough money at that time. So I left the university and started working as a photographer and one of my customer liked my work and admired my look and appointed me as a model.'

Misaki couldn't help but reverence Kazuhiko as he had also faced the same struggling situation once, before he had met Akihiko. The only difference was that Kazuhiko didn't even have a brother to support him, which only heightened his image in Misaki's eyes.

'And now I really don't have any problem with money as I am earning good and I am glad that I didn't leave my addiction towards photography.'

Misaki smiled and looked around the room. There were many photos on the wall of nature, models, different cities and all of them were nicely taken.

'Kazu-san did you take all these pictures?'

'Yes Misaki-chan.'

'They are all so nice.'

Misaki said as his eyes sparkled and he face glowed with a triumph of beautiful discoveries. Kazuhiko laughed as Misaki kept on looking at the photos, the tea in his hand forgotten already.

'Misaki-chan lets go and check the rooms where the work is done, there are two room- Watch out.'

Kazuhiko almost jumped towards Misaki putting down his cup roughly on the table with haste as Misaki dropped the tea on his shirt, when he was getting up by bumping his knees on the edge of the table.

'Its ok Kazu-san, it was not so hot, I just have to wash it.'

Kazuhiko moved near Misaki and looked at the brown stain on Misaki's chest.

'Misaki-chan, the bathroom is this way, wait there and I will bring you one of my shirts.'

Misaki hesitated immediately and politely.

'No it's ok I will just wash it out there's no need to change-

'Misaki-chan you can't possibly go to the university and spend the entire day like this, don't worry I have many garments, so it's no problem.'

Misaki wished that Kazuhiko knew about his possessive lover who came everyday to pick him up. He wished he was a little careful with the tea rather then gaping at the pictures without a care for the world. But he was already feeling irritated of the wet shirt and the summer heat wasn't helping much.

'Thank you Kazu-san.'

'Oh it's ok Misaki-chan, don't be so formal.'

Misaki went in the direction which Kazuhiko had showed him. He waited for the knock on the door and blew on his wet shirt, rubbing some water on it with the tissue paper.

Soon it came and Kazuhiko handed him a pink shirt. After putting on the clean shirt, Misaki looked at his reflection and he blushed when he saw the over-sized garment on his comparatively skinny and short figure. Anyone could tell that he was wearing a shirt of someone else and Misaki flushed like a tomato when he remembered the time when he was caught red-handed sleeping with Akihiko's shirt and the times when he had fantasized about sex wearing Akihiko's shirt, when the other wasn't around.

Another knock came and Misaki jumped when Kazuhiko called.

'Misaki-chan, its already 7:40 you have to leave before 8 so hurry up.

'Yes Kazu-san I am finished.'

Misaki came out and found Kazuhiko standing and washing the cups. Kazuhiko gazed at Misaki from top to bottom and smiled when he saw a faint shade of pink on Misaki's cheeks.

'Misaki-chan you look cute in my shirt.'

Kazuhiko laughed heartily when Misaki blushed and looked down on the floor like a newbie bride.

After showing Misaki two rooms where Kazuhiko carried out his photo-session and modified the pictures, they both went out. Misaki headed towards his university and Kazuhiko towards the train station.

--

Sumi stared jaw-slacked when Misaki entered the class and sat beside him. Misaki caught his friend's staring and asked him casually and freely, the reason of his astonishment.

Misaki regretted asking Sumi that question when the senior's jaw dropped enough to get detached, at the innocuous inquiry.

'Because you haven't changed from Akihiko-sama's shirt yet.'

Misaki scanned the shirt again and blinking a few times, he replied blankly.

'It's not Usagi-san's dress, its Kazu-san's shirt.'

The impact of which was worse than the previous one. But before Sumi got an amateur heart-attack, Misaki spoke everything to him and normalized the situation.

The class went on and they didn't speak further on that topic but when the professors came and babbled away and all of them were happy that Kamijou The Devil was absent for the first time in three years, both the man's minds were busy somewhere else. They both were pondering about Akihiko's reaction when the man would see his cherished lover walking out of the university wearing someone else's shirt.

--

The bell rang indicating the end of all classes. Misaki could feel his palm sweating more than normal and little drops of sweat pooling on his forehead. His heart was pounding hard making his vision blur and his ears dead. Sumi could see the fear in Misaki's eyes as he inwardly waited for the upcoming violent drama.

'Misaki let's go, the class is empty.'

'Huh? Yeah let's go.'

--

Akihiko watched at the clock after he stepped out of the bathroom. He was better after the noon-nap and he had decided to talk with Misaki about their wrecked communication and worsening situation, while he was taking his shower. Throwing away the wet towel hanging around his neck on the bed, he picked some clothes to wear. The heat was scorching and the sweat and the water which he didn't feel like rubbing off from his slightly wet body were glistening on the naked body.

Removing the only material of clothing around his waist, Akihiko looked at the mirror at the fully-naked body; he smirked looking at his soft and sleeping manhood when he thought about the blow-job which Misaki had given him last night. He was dying to have that kind of pleasure again from Misaki and he pledged to make Misaki learn more at night. He would love to take the boy who was hardly a boy any more.

Getting ready, he drove towards Misaki with a firm belief that he would bring everything back to normal. He loved Misaki and Misaki loved him too, so whatever misunderstandings and complications that they were having, would soon disappear.

--

* * *

I don't know what's happening but I am not able to reply to any of you, I mean what is happening??? Is anyone having that problem too or is it me only?


	4. Devastating Dream

There were many reviews which made me believe that Kazuhiko is another character in another story by another author but please don't mingle them up, the character Kazuhiko in this story is totally different and it is run on my imagination. If I knew before hand about this, I wouldn't have used the name but the story is already made too far and I feel too lethargic to go back and change all of them. Mm I hope you are enjoying the story as FFnet is not allowing to reply to any of you….

**Devastating Dreams **

Akihiko stood leaning on his car, with his eyes on the gate and mind occupied by his lover Misaki. He would make no delay in picking up Misaki and head home and settle everything. A glimpse of a familiar face clad in over-sized pink shirt caught his quick eyes and he focused his vision on that person, while his heart hoped that it wasn't the one.

Akihiko eyes widened in horror and fear, when he recognized that the shirt to be of someone else's but the person to be his. He didn't notice Misaki's face turning pale for being guilty and didn't feel his lover's heart getting trampled under the burden of insecurity and fear. Misaki came and stood infront of Akihiko with Sumi, a little behind him.

He opened his mouth to speak but his voice died before it could come out when he saw the hatred and anger flaring in the lavender eyes.

'Misaki whose shirt are you wearing?'

'Its not what you are thinking-'

'Answer me for what I have asked.'

'Its Kazu-san's, he gave me my new job and I went to his house and-'

'And you didn't care to tell any of these things to me, Misaki.'

'Usagi-san I was going to-'

'Misaki did you sleep with him?'

Misaki felt his heart skip a beat and blood rushed to his head. He loved Akihiko, he did everything to make the man happy, he always did things thinking over and over again if it would be alright for his lover disregarding his own feelings, and still Usagi doubted him and even asked him if he had slept with someone else whom he had just met the day before.

Misaki was thinking of doing something to prove himself, to convey his capabilities to his lover, to be strong enough for gaining Akihiko's entire trust till he gave himself to Misaki. In all those three years. had Misaki ever asked Akihiko about his past, had he ever questioned if the man had slept with someone before he had had been with Misaki, had he ever doubted Akihiko if he was the one whom he loved with his all his heart and soul.

Before Misaki could think straight and act like himself, act like how he had acted in those years, he slapped Akihiko rudely. The sound of it reverberated in the silent atmosphere. Tears rolled down Misaki's cheeks as he knew he could never take back what he just did. He trembled when he saw Akihiko touch his reddened cheeks with his shaky hands and blinked looking at the ground. It was the first time ever Misaki had raised his hands and his heart survived painfully, heavy with repentance and guilt to think that he raised them on someone whom he loved and who loved him.

'Usa…. Usagi-san I didn't… I am '

Gulping down the bitter taste and sour feel of humiliation and hurt, Akihiko looked at Misaki. His eyes were red and tired of holding back the tears. Akihiko was speechless as his mind and heart denied to function properly and his every breath chocked with sorrow and grief.

'Misaki get in the car.'

Akihiko spoke with broken and trembling voice and got into the car. He waited for Misaki as the other was still standing outside.

Sumi watched everything and he amazed himself when he wished for his friend and his secret crush to get together again like before. He knew it was not the right place to discuss anything. He walked towards Misaki and opening the car, he pulled the other inside. Akihiko silently thanked the man whom he despised and disliked and drove his car to his home. He tried hard to drive safely to home without thinking about what had happened but still the disturbing truth kept on bugging him.

-----

It was already evening and they hadn't spoken a word yet. The silence prevailing in the house was alien. Misaki looked outside as the wind grew stronger and colder. There was not even a single star twinkling in the dark sky and it was pitch black. The hissing sound of the rustling of gigantic trees indicated there could be a summer shower at night. Misaki watched the clock as time passed on, he couldn't decide about the right thing to do and approach his lover to apologize. Something in him was whispering to him that what he had done was not that wrong and he should wait for some time.

The wind grew fierce and came gusting through the open window, scattering away all the light things that were kept on the table. Misaki rushed when he saw the manuscripts of Akihiko's latest novel whirling in the air and on the floor.

'Hey Usagi-san catch them they are your work.'

Akihiko didn't care and sat silent on the couch with his back on Misaki and smoked. Picking up every page and shutting the window, Misaki went to the brooding man and spoke.

'What is the matter with you, why aren't you talking with me?'

Akihiko didn't reply and rubbed the glowing butt of the cigarette on the ashtray to burn it out.

'Hey I am talking to you.'

'Misaki you haven't answered my question yet.'

'Which question?'

Misaki looked puzzled as Akihiko folded his arms and faced Misaki with cold eyes. The violet eyes looked frozen in the dimly lit room and Misaki could feel something eerie and chilly run down his spine.

'Did you sleep with that man?'

Misaki gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. The wind blew again and he felt a thunder striking his hammering heart.

'What do you think Usagi-san? Can I do something like that?'

'To tell you the truth Misaki, I don't know and will not know till you tell me.'

They both were looking on the floor, both afraid to look into each other's eyes, both scared to reveal some mystic truth in their violet and emerald labyrinth.

'No I didn't Usagi-san.'

'Why did you visit his home, Misaki?'

'The studio where Kazu-san does his photography is located at the ground floor of his house and that's where I will work.'

'For how many days have you been working?'

'I will start from next week.'

'Misaki do you love me?'

The sudden unusual question made Misaki hold his breath till the rapid drumming of his heart in his ear and chest subsided. He went stiff and the heavy air suffocated his lungs. He had said those words many times to Akihiko during the past three years, and even in his worst nightmare he didn't dare dream Akihiko doubting his love and affection.

'Yes I do.'

Misaki said as a volcano of anger and pain erupted in him. The sobs and tears bubbling in his throat were begging to come out but Misaki chained them with the shackles of his self-control and pride. He wouldn't cry for such a selfish question and for such a heartless man. He wouldn't shed tears for a man whom he loved so much and instead of which he received so much pain and misery. He would not show his tears to him, who didn't care for his feelings.

'But Misaki I can't feel it anymore.'

Misaki felt his legs wobble and his head spinning when he heard Akihiko said those words with an unsteady and helpless voice. He vision blurred, all he could see was darkness and he was petrified and terrified to face Akihiko and look into his lover's eyes.

The rain started falling down along with the rain which showered in Misaki's and Akihiko's heart. Misaki couldn't feel anything except the numbness of his soul when Akihiko opened his mouth again.

'Misaki I love you but this keeps up, I won't be able to love you anymore.'

--

* * *


	5. Death Wish

I was hoping to write this story at least half way before this week but my state including my city of joy ( I hope you know) was assaulted brutally by a cyclone and all the places were devastated resulting in many deaths, accidents and complete power cut for two whole days… So I was spending my days in utter darkness when there was war of wind and rain outside… even blood…

I have the entire story stored in my mind but I will get very busy from Friday onwards so updates will be very slow… And also I will take a small break the next week from FFnet for my work and study so this story and all the other have to wait a bit.

Please don't mind and accept my apology if I don't reply or respond to anyone. And if you have time then pray for me as I am going to do something very important or something big is going to happen in my life. So please keep reading and I will be happier if you all could review too, if not then just enjoy as I really love you all for reading my story.

**Death Wish**

The pace of the rain had diminished as the night grew darker. The terrible pour had appeased into a slow drizzle. The little drops of icy stream fell on the street and on the little pools of mud and stagnant water, drenching them over and over again. Each drop fell with a pop forming their own circle and then vanished and augmented the contents of the standing pool in different swallow or deep depressions on the roads. Some even floated for some time taking the shape of a semi-circle and in the form of vacuumed bubble. The rain fell constantly submerging the city in a hazy yet occasionally glittering veil of myriad water streaks. The endless slow-motioned rain created unique and colorless designs everywhere it fell.

Misaki watched all of these, or that was what he was trying to do but the tears wedged to his eyes, were blocking his vision. All he could see was a muddled grey cloud trembling with the untimely and regular flow of his tears. His body was hot, his cheeks were flushed, his throat was begging for some water, he was cold and stiff. His lips were trying vehemently to stop the roaring sobs and hiccups.

Misaki didn't know for how long he had been sitting there and crying, it seemed that the eastern sky had an eternity of cloud and rain and so was the case with his tear-supply. He didn't care for how much he had to cry, he just wanted the ache of his heart to vanish.

It was probably way past dinner time and almost midnight. The wet and muddy streets were deserted by all the citizens, except for the soft sound of the rain, the gusts of the raged wind like there was a vast sea just outside Misaki's house and the low calls of the nocturnal creatures, there was nothing.

Small canals of warm tears rolled down Misaki's wet cheeks taking a zigzag route. Some dried half-way, some survived till they kept hanging as tranquil drop of water by Misaki's chin. Misaki's mouth was partly open as it was becoming hard for him to breathe properly. He tasted some of the tears and the salty taste turned bitter when he remembered the cause for them. His eyes burned with every blink and his head pounded hard making him weak and dizzy.

He wished to destroy everything, cry out, pull on his hair and then cut his veins till his body ached and he couldn't take it any more. The misery and fury that were crawling underneath his skin and were poisoning his blood was constantly questioning all the feelings that he had harbored for Akihiko.

But Misaki couldn't do anything; he didn't feel like doing anything. He just sat there with his arms wounded around his folded knees, mute and expressionless. The tears kept on falling on their own, never leaving him dry and waiting. His face, neck and some of his shirt were already wet and soaked with them.

Every time he thought of Akihiko, his heart clenched and like a reflex the tears leaked from his half-blind eyes. It was ironic to think that instead of a happy smile, Akihiko was making him cry. The man whom he had loved for three years, the man whom he still loved inspite all the rude words that Akihiko told him.

Misaki thought again. Akihiko was the one who barged into Misaki's life and did so many things ignoring Misaki's every protests and feelings till Misaki fell in love with him. Misaki had fallen so much in love with the author that even when he knew that the man was reprimanding of their optional break-up, Misaki's love for him hadn't lessened. Misaki loved Akihiko the same way as before, and no matter how much Akihiko was hurting him by his cruel and stinging words, Misaki couldn't stop his heart from accepting his unadulterated love for Akihiko.

The thought that Akihiko was telling him that they could part and someone else could take his place in his lover's life was unbearable for Misaki. Something heavy like a stone was stuck in his heart and everything it throbbed he felt weak and sick.

The love they had was slipping away and like a loser Misaki couldn't do anything not even calm his heart and convince himself that if anything bad happened he would be able to move on…

Misaki had grown up, his love of a teenage boy had metamorphosed into the love of a honest and devoted man, Misaki had grown up and his dependence on his lover had also strengthened..

--

Akihiko woke up when the bright rays of the morning Sun fell on his closed eyelids. He opened his crinkled eyes and immediately his hand clamped on his forehead at the feel of his aching and hammering brain. He massaged the skin trying to make his pounding brain to slow its irritating nuisance, but nothing worked. Lack of sleep, loss of appetite and the frequent visits of his rare tears were making his well-built and healthy body sick and weak.

The rain had stopped sometime at night and the leaden and mystic sky was replaced with a jovial Sun and blue complexion freckled with white floating clouds. It was already past 7:30 and Akihiko sighed and got up. He was feeling awkward and hesitant to face his lover, but the choice of letting Misaki walk to the university all by himself was too disturbing for Akihiko. The weather was a still a bit chilly as the summer heat had lost its touch, so Akihiko put on a shirt and headed downstairs.

Akihiko mentally prepared himself for faking a normal attitude and a gentle face. He had had seen Misaki crying when he had had voiced his insecurities last night and he didn't want to make Misaki cry again. He would meet Misaki's new boss Kazuhiko and then decide if the job was safe for the young man. He had had made up his mind to act like an adult and trust Misaki's preference.

Coming down the stairs, Akihiko noticed that the dining room and the kitchen place were empty, there wasn't any smell of any recently cooked food, or the little sounds of Misaki's movements, the windows were still closed and Misaki wasn't there. Everything denoted that the daily rituals of the morning were not performed by Misaki. Akihiko knew that scenario only occurred when Misaki was still sleeping for the nightly activities of their love or it was a holiday. But that day was Tuesday and Misaki should had been up by then, preparing hastily for his classes.

Panic stuck Akihiko as many anxious thoughts triggered Akihiko's still healing head. He rushed to the room where he had had seen Misaki last night when he had once got up to apologize to his lover and ask him to forget about everything that he had had said to him. He regretted for blurting out all his bottled up insecurities and anger to Misaki.

Akihiko felt ashamed and guilty when he saw Misaki sleeping on the floor beside the long and wide open window. Misaki was curled up in a small ball and the tiny shirt was not at all helping his muscular and strong body to prevent the slight cold.

'Misaki, Misaki wake up.'

Akihiko called Misaki, jerking the body a few times but he got no reply. He felt Misaki's skin a bit warm, and Akihiko immediately picked the man up when he saw Misaki's shirt still wet and the skinny face swollen and red. Akihiko understood that Misaki had had been crying the whole night watching the rain and tolerating the cold and Akihiko felt mortified and repentant for making Misaki so sad and hurt. Things could have worked out properly with a nice solution if he had had been patient and a bit more understanding.

Changing the shirt and covering Misaki with a blanket, Akihiko went to prepare some coffee and order some food, as trying to make good and edible food all by himself was not a good idea.

--

Misaki opened his eyes and felt a wet cloth on his forehead. He moved and moaned a bit and scanned the room. He averted his eyes when he saw Akihiko sitting by the bed and drenching another fresh white sheet of cloth.

'Misaki how are you feeling?'

'Mm I am fine.'

Misaki knew he was lying when his every muscle ached along with his heavy head. And Misaki wished that Akihiko would leave him alone and let him cry again.

'Misaki you shouldn't have slept on the floor like that, you caught a cold for that and-'

'Usagi-san I am fine.'

Misaki said clutching the bed sheets and without looking at Akihiko.

'Misaki I am sorry for what I said yesterd-'

'You should be Usagi-san, how could you say something like that? You were the one who started everything and now all of a sudden you feel like not loving me anymore.'

Misaki spoke as his eyes became watery and his skin grew hotter with rage and betrayal.

'Misaki I didn't say once that I don't love you anymore, so why are you acting like we have already broken up?'

Akihiko's pricked Misaki's already bruised and bleeding heart. Sitting up and facing Akihiko, Misaki shouted at his lover.

'I am not the one who feel that way. You are one who said that, I always tried so hard not to create any trouble for you, I always looked after you, I always did whatever you wanted, and I always loved you for all these years and now that I have given my everything.. my everything to you, you are telling me that he won't be able to love me anymore. Why Usagi-san….. WHY?'

Misaki cried with every word he said to Akihiko and trembled as the rush of sorrow and grief of lose and defeat coursed through him. Misaki bit on his lower lip to stop the childish and noisy cry making it bleed but still the tears didn't stop.

Akihiko couldn't stare long at Misaki and lowered his gaze as tears also began welling up in his saddened and culpable eyes. He was speechless as never in his life had he ever imagined to hurt Misaki like that. The mere thought that Misaki would cry and blame him for all his sorrow was alien to Akihiko. Akihiko couldn't speak any word when he figured that the reason for all of Misaki's tears was his love. Akihiko couldn't face that broken expression of Misaki when the truth that his love was not strong but was too weak to Misaki was revealed to him.

'Misaki you should rest now, I have given you the medicines and you will feel hungry soon so eat the food on the table.'

Akihiko said to divert the topic as it was becoming too difficult for him to speak further. He stood up and headed for the exit door.

Misaki got more agitated and fury fired in him when he saw Akihiko instead of answering, walking away from him. Misaki misunderstood Akihiko's silence and felt that Akihiko took him for granted for everything. Even when he was crying and asking him for the reason for which he was insulted and was called not efficient enough to carry on their love, Akihiko didn't care, all that selfish middle aged man cared for, was his own wishes and dreams. All Akihiko cared for was his own self.

'Usagi-san is this because I slapped you?'

Akihiko stopped in his track and his lavender eyes widened in horror. Did Misaki think so low of him that he would make his lover cry just because of a slap?

'Misaki that's enough, we will talk later.'

Misaki sat shocked and hurt as Akihiko left him all alone in the room. Misaki wished his heart to stop right at that moment as he was too scared to kill himself or stop loving Akihiko……

--

* * *

I will try to publish the next chapter soon but those who are thinking that everything will get ok again they have to wait long time. This will be a very angst fic.


	6. Fading Dreams

**I**t's been a long time since I said this. Please ignore if you see any mistake in the story as I am very hyper and excited and tensed now for tomorrow.

pray for me 'coz if it turns out as per my expectation I promise to post a story by tomorrow night or saturday...

**A**nd the cyclone did nothing to me or my loved ones, it only had ruined the lives of the people who were on the road and harmed the lives of the people deprived of proper dwelling place and enough money.

**Fading Dreams **

Two days had already passed away and Misaki was still healing, not from his deliberate cold but from the frozen blow that battered the safest place of his heart. He had passed almost an entire day crying when Akihiko wasn't around which was most of the time. There had been so many times when Misaki had wanted Akihiko to leave him alone so that Misaki could relish his private moments and finally his wish came true, but Misaki didn't relish it. Those days Akihiko hardly showed up, Akihiko hardly talked with him, Akihiko hardly touched him. They were more like two strangers living under the same roof for the sake of nothing. Misaki couldn't feel or see or a single ray of love in Akihiko's behavior and gestures towards him.

Misaki had consoled his heart to be patient and wait till every knotted trouble and misunderstanding was untied and till everything was the same again, but his patience was slowly retreating and fading away. His tears had dried and were reluctant to accompany him further. All Misaki could do was stare at the mundane ceiling with a dead expression. He had tried to cook the food once but Akihiko had stopped him as the food was already bought. Misaki couldn't help but smile when he thought about the early times, when Akihiko would object him cooking not because the food was already purchased but because he was still sick. How he wished to hear the same excuse for his rest, how he wished Akihiko would pat his hair and whisper comforting words for his slight fever and cold to disappear.

At first Misaki was getting shocked and hurt watching the odd and unusual behavior of Akihiko, when Akihiko always avoided every chance of getting close to Misaki but with the passage of two days he had gotten habituated. Everytime Akihiko tried to avoid him he just obeyed and stepped back. Misaki tried so many times to act the same as his lover but he couldn't do it, his heart always wanted to be with Akihiko. Inspite of repeated signs of Akihiko's message that he didn't want to be close with Misaki, Misaki couldn't cease his desire of touching Akihiko.

But after the morning incident, Misaki had to give up.

--

_That morning_

They had already finished their breakfast and Misaki was just about to get up and wash the dishes.

'Misaki I got a call from Takahiro last night.'

Misaki stopped his activity at the sudden voice of AKihiko and a smile crept to his lips when he heard of his brother.

'He called me just three days back, did something happen?'

Misaki asked Akihiko but was puzzled when Akihiko didn't look at his face but looked down on the table.

'Yes, I didn't call you as you were asleep and it was late too. He is going to America for his work and he is going to stay there with his family.'

Listening to Akihiko, Misaki gathered the dirty plates one by one.

'Ah that's great, nii-san was telling me that he was going to get promoted soon and it happened, so when is he going? Is he going to visit us before leaving?'

'He will come here next week and the next month he will head for America. But he also asked me to tell you something.'

Misaki had already piled up the dishes and was taking them to the kitchen. He was very happy for his brother and was smiling.

'Huh? What did he say?'

'Misaki, Takahiro wants you to go with him and stay there with him.'

Misaki heard the request as he slowly placed the dishes in the basin-sink. The same situation had happened before too but that time it was different. Both the lovers stayed silent, they were even capable of hearing their breaths which had become irregular and deeper. It was getting hard for Misaki to think straight, he had heard his lover say a thousand times that he couldn't live without him, he loved him. Akihiko had even made Misaki promise to stay by his side always so why couldn't Akihiko deny his brother? Was he lying all the time?

'And what did you say Usagi-san?'

Misaki said with his back on Akihiko, gripping the side of the basin tightly.

'I was told to inform you and that's what I did.'

'So do you want me to go with nii-san Usagi-san?'

Misaki asked with a little misery and sarcasm in his voice. After a little silence, Akihiko opened his mouth.

'Misaki it's your life you should make the choice.'

Misaki shivered at the cold words of Akihiko, his lips quivered and his vision became foggy. No matter how mucn he had tried to pick up the broken pieces of their relation and place them together again, they had never lasted long, and Akihiko had proved that Misaki was no longer needed in his life by that last statement.

Misaki hadn't spoken a word for Akihiko' s ignorance towards him, he hadn't protested once for treating him like a complete stranger, he hadn't asked once to Akihiko to make love to him. He had waited and supported the older man. He hadn't said anything for all the wrong and painful things that Akihiko was doing to Misaki. But Misaki had a limit.

'My choice? Since when did you start paying respect to my opinions? Since when did you start thinking that I have a life too, I have a heart too that hurts when someone who had been making so many promises and claiming that he loved me so much suddenly feels that he doesn't love me anymore? Since when did you start caring so much for me that it doesn't matter to you when I am leaving?'

Misaki screamed breaking the still and utter silence prevailing in the room. Gripping the basin in an iron grip, shutting his eyes hard enough to make his head hurt, clenching his teeth till his jaws ached, Misaki shouted out.

Akihiko knew that Misaki was still sick and it was not healthy for the man to be so hyper and angry. He wished that Misaki knew how much sorrow and pain he was suffering from when he had heard the news last night and how hard it was for him to say that to Misaki.

Akihiko got up and touched Misaki's shoulders.

'Misaki calm down-

Turning around Misaki slapped the hand away brutally and started shouting again. But that time his tears were also flowing along with his vigorous protests. The pale cheeks had gained a little color and the lifeless jaded eyes were shinning with a sharp glow of sorrow and scathe.

'No I cant calm down because I am not like you, I still love you and it hurts me when I can see that you don't love me anymore and all you want is me to go away from you. And it hurts me more when instead of saying them clearly, you make excuses for your selfish mood swings.'

Akihiko heard Misaki and the grief in him was replaced by a flaming anger.

'Misaki what are you talking about? When did I ever say that I don't love you anymore and when did I ever tell you to go away?'

Akihiko gripped the sides of Misaki's arms and asked him furiously.

'When did you ever say that you do Usagi-san? Its been two days but-'

Misaki discontinued his conversation when the phone rang. Cooling down a bit, Misaki went towards the phone and picked it up. Akihiko stood there still recovering from the shock and disbelief that Misaki felt that way about him.

'Hello?'

'Kazu-san?'

'Sorry I was having a little cold so I couldn't go out.'

'Oh I really forgot about my cell phone I have to search it, may be its still in my bag.. I am really sor-'

'Yes I am fine now.'

'Sure ok, bye.'

Misaki put down the phone and ascended upstairs. Akihiko recognized the name and understood it was Misaki's new boss. A pang of jealousy stung him when he saw Misaki talking so kindly with him. He was also puzzled to see Misaki walk upstairs instead of washing the dishes or continuing their unfinished conversation.

Akihiko widened his eyes and rushed towards Misaki when he saw his lover wearing a formal dress, progressing towards the door. Misaki was going out just by getting a call from that man even on a Sunday morning. Misaki was still sick and Akihiko would not allow him to go out and work with some stranger.

'Misaki where you going?'

Misaki didn't reply and started putting on his shoes. Akihiko griped Misaki's wrist tightly and asked again harshly.

'Misaki I am talking to you. Answer me.'

'Let me go Usagi-san.'

'I will not, you will not go anywhere until you get well properly.'

Misaki squirmed and struggled trying to uncoil Akihiko's finger's but Akihiko's hold tautened with his every attempt.

'USAGI-SAN LET ME GO'

'I WILL NOT MISAKI, don't disavow me or else..'

It was becoming difficult and tiring for both of them to pursue fighting. They were both panting and was getting angrier and more impatient.

'Or else what Usagi-san?'

'Misaki stop it.'

'or else you will hit me and beat me up is that it, Usagi-san?'

'Misaki give up.'

'No I will not give up I don't fear you Usagi-san, I will never obey a liar and fraud like you.'

'MISAKI'

Akihiko couldn't take it anymore and hit the boy hard on the cheek leaving red prints on his fingers. Such was the force of the blow that Misaki lost his balance and fell on the floor. It was lucky that Akihiko aimed the left cheek of Misaki and Misaki fell inside the house instead of hitting his head on the door.

Misaki stayed lying on the floor with his hair covering his eyes as he thought over and over again if the bitter sting that was burning on his cheek was from Akihiko's slap. Words were not enough to describe the pain which he felt when he realized the truth and his eyes wept fresh tears. Akihiko had slapped him. Akihiko had crossed the periphery of emotional torture and had hit Misaki because for once Misaki decided to do whatever he wanted to do.

'Usa… Usag-ic san you…'

Akihiko was still standing like he had seen a ghost, he couldn't believe that he had hit Misaki, the person who he loved and cared with all his life. He was paralzyed as the heavy weight of guilt and felony settled in his heart. He bent down, repentance and horror were written all over his face. He extended his hands to pick Misaki up.

'DON'T TOUCH ME'

Misaki shouted and getting up he ran towards a room and locked it. Akihiko couldn't bring himself to run after his lover, his legs gave up on him and Akihiko fell on his knees. Covering his face with his hand he pondered about his mistake. Tears ran down his cheeks at the thought of his misdeed. He was losing everything and he was only capable of hurting the only person he loved, his existence was only causing pain to Misaki, his life was useless and meaningless…. All his dreams and wishes that he had built on the framework of his and Misaki's love were coming to an end……

--

* * *

There will more thing happening that are harsh and rude… but there will no more physical violence...


	7. Rising Desires

**Rising Desires**

A voice suggested Akihiko to get up and chase after Misaki. But his legs were glued to the floor and his knees felt too weak to walk again. His heart thumped so slowly that Akihiko was sure it would stop if he saw the tear soaked face of Misaki. His conscience urged him to beg for forgiveness from the person he loved the most but his mind was telling him that he would break down like a fragile glass if he saw the glaring repugnance in the painful jaded eyes of his lover. The aversion which Misaki felt just for Akihiko was unbearable. The love that Misaki harbored for him had turned bitter and it was enough for Akihiko to go insane. Everytime he thought about the reason behind that drastic metamorphosis, Akihiko couldn't forgive himself. The only thing that he wanted was Misaki, and if that were to go away from him he would die without any delay.

The tears had stopped leaving behind a feeling that was completely unknown to Akihiko. For the first in his life, Akihiko was scared. He was afraid to face Misaki, to look in those eyes. Akihiko was shivering, his lips were trembling and there were goose bumps all over his body. His shirt was drenched in his sweat and his face was pale like the winter snow.

Gathering the little courage that was still left in his shaking heart, Akihiko got up. He stumbled and wobbled on his way towards Misaki's room. He took the longest way to the room, walking at a snail's pace. Every moment he tried to think positive but the dark clouds kept looming in the shattered canvas of his expectations. If Misaki refused to forgive him, AKihiko would lose all his sanity and would be unable to move on.

He wished that everything he had done was just a nightmare and once he would wake up, everything would vanish and Misaki would love him the same way as before. But the reality bit on his imagination when he saw the closed door and heard Misaki sobbing. Touching the door, he opened his mouth but only a choked incoherent noise came out. Akihiko took a deep breath and held back his tears, which were threatening to fall anytime.

'Misaki open the door.'

He heard Misaki stop his crying and there grew a deadly silence. The pounding in Akihiko's brain augmented making Akihiko clasp on the door knob tightly. Misaki didn't respond instead he tried to stop crying out loud as his tears started falling more rapidly than before. Like Akihiko, Misaki was also scared as fury and wild emotions ran through him. Misaki was hurt and the least he could wish was not to be at the mercy of the one who gave him that deep scar. If Akihiko spoke anything more, that would hurt Misaki, Misaki didn't know what would he do. His self-control was slipping with every wound that Akihiko delivered to him. But still he couldn't stop loving AKihiko and that was the very reason for which Misaki was in so much pain and misery.

'Misaki open the door.'

Akihiko called again and that time he couldn't hold back his tears any more. He felt a rush of guilt flow through him squeezing his heart with a feeling of abhorrence for himself. How could he hit Misaki, how could he make Misaki cry..

'Misaki I.. I am sorry.'

Akihiko cried out, his voice spoke clearly that he was crying. Misaki also couldn't stop from crying out loud hearing the strained cry of his lover. He knew Akihiko never cried and realized that his lover was truly in pain for his felony.

All the anger and hatred that Misaki was feeling for Akihiko faded slowly and crumbled under the superior weight of the unadulterated love that he bore for Akihiko. The mere imagination of Akihiko's face constricted in pain and wet with tears melted Misaki's heart.

Rubbing off the tears, Misaki headed towards the door and opened it. He saw Akihiko sitting on the floor looking down. Akihiko was shaking and drops of tears fell on the floor and on Akihiko's large hands like raindrops from the stars. Misaki leaned down and hugged Akihiko, sobbing and weeping on the older man's shoulder.

Both the lovers cried together, both of them didn't know if they were happy or sad. They were relieved that they had each other's shoulder to lean and cry on.

'Misaki I am sorry, I didn't mean…. to hit you.'

Akihiko said gripping on his lover. Misaki returned the embrace and mumbled sinking his nose in the silky grey hair of the author.

'Usagi-san please don't cry.'

Akihiko roamed his hands on Misaki's body trying to believe that it was true. They were together again and Misaki didn't hate him instead was telling him not to cry. He felt blessed to get a lover like Misaki who forgave him and loved him even after all the terrible things that he did to Misaki.

'Misaki do you hate me Misaki?'

Misaki raised his head and looked at his lover. The lavender eyes were almost blue and were shinning with transparent tears. The face which was so handsome and brave wore a mask of a coward begging to get loved and be forgiven. Misaki never wanted his lover to look so helpless; he wanted to make Akihiko happy regardless of everything he loved Akihiko. How could he hate the man who was so much in love with him?

'No Usagi-san I don't hate you'

Misaki whispered, removing the tears on Akihiko's face with his fingers. His few words made a wave of relief and happiness wash over Akihiko's face. The pain faded when Akihiko leaned on Misaki's chest and heard the other's heart beating softly. Akihiko desperately wanted to believe that everything was true and that Misaki was still with him, right in his arms.

'Misaki, stay with me, and love me.'

With every word Akihiko's hold tightened. It was like Misaki was the only reason for Akihiko's survival. Misaki eyes welled up with tears thinking of the rude things that he had blurted out to the man in his arms. He had been so selfish and had made Akihiko feel so insecure that the calm and composed man was pleading to him, crying like a little child.

'Usagi-san I am here.'

Akihiko inhaled Misaki's shirt, almost making Misaki sit on his lap. Misaki fell on the floor with a thud as Akihiko hugged him fiercely.

'Misaki I love you, I really love you, I can't live without you Misaki.'

Misaki wanted to say those words too but his voice dried up. Happiness dawned over him as Akihiko kept on saying Misaki's importance in his life. Akihiko hoisted up his head and asked Misaki with a raw need in his eyes.

'Misaki do you love me?'

Misaki nodded, unable to speak for the tears rolling down his cheeks. Misaki's inside was flaring with a fiery emotion and the urgency in AKihiko's eyes made his desire burn for more physical contact. Something was telling Misaki to kiss Akihiko and make the older man realise the deep love that Misaki had cultured for him. Akihiko smiled and kissed Misaki's lips. They both tasted each other, delighted to smell the familiar scent. Kissing on Misaki's lips hungrily, Akihiko picked Misaki up. They were both busy kissing each other and their legs intertwined like wild creepers and their hands roamed over each other's body as they walked into the room like one insessible being.

Falling on the bed, Akihiko stripped Misaki's clothing as Misaki also did the same. Akihiko was a little startled sencing Misaki's eager participation but he dismissed the thought when the velvet feel of Misaki's young skin mesmerised him. Akihiko looked deep into Misaki's eyes with a raw need and tweaked Misaki's twin nipples with his fingers. Misaki moaned and tangles his fingers in Akihiko's hair.

'Usagi-san I want to say something to you.'

Akihiko nodded nibbling on Misaki's neck and toying with Misaki's penis. Misaki gulped and said in a husky voice.

'Usagi-san I am sorry for what I did and said and I want to make it up to you.'

Akihiko raised his head and smiled. Kissing on Misaki's nose, Akihiko spoke in a gentle voice.

'Misaki its ok, you said what you felt and you don't have to make it up to me.'

Misaki pouted and nailing on Akihiko exposed shoulder, he spoke biting his lower lip.

'Usagi-san I slapped you too and said rude things, are you mad at me?'

'Misaki I can never be mad on you, I love you Misaki.'

'But I really want to make it up to you.'

Akihiko ceased his caresses and took Misaki's face in his hands.

'Okay Misaki what do you want to do?'

Misaki swallowed, the sudden desire in him was making his crazy and it was beyond his power to suppress his mature yearnings. He could feel his penis already erect and leaking and the nude sturdy body of Akihiko was only heightening his ambitions.

'Usagi-san I want to take you.'

Akihiko blinked and loosened his hold. Was he dreaming?

'Misaki what do you mean?'

Misaki jiggled and couldn't help himself from kissing Akihiko's parted alluring lips. Akihiko's eyes widened at the first kiss of Misaki. He closed his eyes and rubbed their cocks together when Misaki slipped his tongue in Akihiko's mouth and licked on everything he could feel. Akihiko mouth opened wide at his lover's intrusion as Misaki's tongue roamed his inside, ravishing Akihiko's taste.

Breaking the kiss, Misaki licked on Akihiko's lips and whispered like a cat in the heat.

'Usagi-san I want to fuck you.'

Akihiko shuddered and believed that Misaki really wanted to take him. His belief deepened when all of a sudden Misaki reversed their position. AKihiko was shocked to find himself underneath Misaki. Misaki took Akihiko's penis and stroking the hard organ, he demanded seductively, astonishing Akihiko beyond limits.

'Usagi-san let me make love to you.'

---

* * *

Yeah Misaki is going to be the Seme I told you so….

Anyway those are thinking that everything will settle down, they are wrong….


	8. Passionate Reunion

**Passionate Reunion **

Misaki regretted his words when he saw Akihiko's startled look. Little did Misaki know that Akihiko was trying hard to stop his heart from exploding. Misaki gulped again and the tension coursing through his racing blood made his hand grip on Akihiko's penis tightly without his own consent. Akihiko closed his eyes and groaned when he felt the tip of his already throbbing penis being squeezed by the object of his desires.

Misaki realized his actions and abandoned the pulsing penis. Misaki felt powerless against his dark desires when he saw the passion in Akihiko's eyes. He couldn't figure out if the older man was happy or angry at his request. Misaki looked hesitantly and sat still on Akihiko's lap.

Akihiko slowly stretched his hand out and touched Misaki's cheek. The cheek turned bright pink under the cold touch. Misaki leaned forward and laid his head on Akihiko's chest.

'Misaki my heart is beating so fast.'

Misaki felt the pumping organ drum under his ear and could its fast pace. His heart took the same rhythm when he kissed one of Akihiko's nipples. Akihiko clutched on Misaki's brown hair encouraging the man to kiss more. Misaki obliged and taking the nipple between his lips he sucked on the hardening bud. Misaki's body grew aroused just by imagining what he was doing to the man underneath him. The intoxicating taste of Akihiko's salty skin was making Misaki addicted so much that Misaki began nibbling on the perked nipple till it turned swollen and red.

Akihiko groped Misaki's buttock and squeezed the fleshy globes, everytime Misaki nibbled his sensitive nipple. Misaki tuned his attention on the other untouched nipple when he felt he had teased the one enough. Misaki grew bolder and he increased his suction more on the other nipple. Akihiko moaned on feeling his nipple getting suck and nibbled by Misaki and rubbed their cocks together to ease the heavy pressure quivering in his stomach.

Misaki raised his head when Akihiko's nipples glistened, bathing in the saliva of his lover. Akihiko darted his tongue out and licked at the dripping saliva on Misaki's lips urging Misaki to kiss him again. Misaki allowed Akihiko to lick his lips dry and then kissed the older man's lips slowly and sensually. They both were thrilled to experience something new and for the first time.

'Misaki make love to me.'

Akihiko whispered on Misaki's lips and ran his hand along the crack of Misaki's buttocks. Misaki closed his eyes as a rush of adrenalin and tingle ran through his body making him bit on Akihiko's lips.

'Usagi-san I don't know much but..'

'Its ok Misaki, do as you like.'

Akihiko assured Misaki patting on Misaki's flushed cheeks. Akihiko's heart clenched when he remembered that it was the same cheek on which he had slapped Misaki.

'Misaki does it hurt?'

'Huh what Usagi-san?'

'Your cheek, does it hurt?'

Misaki eyes trembled and kissing on Akihiko's palm, he spoke as his voice became heavy.

'No it doesn't hurt.'

Akihiko smiled as a single drop of tear dripped down from his eyes. Something painful suffocated Misaki's lungs and Misaki kissed Akihiko as he also cried wetting Akihiko's face.

'Usagi-san does it hurt anymore to you?'

Akihiko hugged Misaki and rubbed their noses like little kittens.

'No Misaki, it doesn't hurt and as long as you are here with me, I am happy.'

Misaki inhaled in Akihiko's neck and both the couple cried as joy of reunion washed over them.

Misaki raised his head and smiled.

'Usagi-san, can I prepare you?'

Akihiko smirked.

'Sure Misaki.'

Misaki blushed and went down on Akihiko. Looking at the hard and erect penis of Akihiko, he couldn't control himself. Lowering his head, he took Akihiko in his mouth for the second time. Akihiko felt something hot engulfing his organ all of a sudden and moaned out bucking his hip upwards. Misaki tired to mimic Akihiko's action and fondled Akihiko twin testicles gently.

'Misaki ahhh do that again.'

Misaki penis dripped hearing the cries of his lover. His desire to sate Akihiko grew deeper when he saw the dominant person acting vulnerable under his ministrations. Misaki licked along the bluish-green vein evident on Akihiko's active libido till the purple tip and smeared the pooling white pre-cum with his tongue. Misaki tasted the salty pearly fluid and sucked harder to taste more on the minute pore of Akihiko's long penis. Misaki could feel the head of the cock growing bigger in his mouth and leaking more with his every lick and suction.

Misaki felt his cock also dripping and soaking the bed sheets. Taking his right hand away from the base of Akihiko's penis, Misaki pulled on his own crotch and tried to suppress the need of his body. Akihiko noticed it and an idea stuck his mind.

'Misaki sit over my mouth, I want to taste you.'

Misaki hummed around Akihiko's penis nodding a negative reply. Akihiko shuddered at the sudden vibration and raised Misaki's head by the brown hair.

'Misaki just turn over.'

Misaki blinked trying to understand the instruction. Akihiko got impatient and getting up, he slipped under Misaki. He stopped when his mouth was at the same level as Misaki's waist. Kissing on Misaki hipbone, Akihiko mumbled.

'Misaki now turn around and prepare me.'

Misaki blushed at Akihiko's idea of trying out a 69 position. He approved Akihiko's demand and turning around, he positioned his mouth on Akihiko's penis again. The new posture gave Akihiko a clear view of Misaki's rear and Akihiko parted Misaki's globes till the pink puckered hole was exposed vividly to his hungry eyes.

'Misaki now do as I do to you.'

Misaki nodded. He could feel his heart beating in his ears and his hands shaking.

'Misaki wet your fingers.'

Misaki did as directed but Akihiko took a separate route. He drenched his fingers wet and slippery by stroking Misaki's penis and extracting enormous semen. Misaki sucked on his fingers and moaned when he felt Akihiko's large hands toying with his tingling penis.

'Misaki now insert them in me like I am doing to you.'

Misaki nodded and felt a slick digit enter in him. Misaki mimicked Akihiko's action and probed along the crack of Akihiko globes searching for the entrance. Akihiko felt Misaki warm finger massaging his most private parts and he moaned clenching his insides.

'Misaki ahh there go just a little, YES there nhhhh.'

Misaki found his way under Akihiko's guidance and inserted his middle finger into Akihiko's hot opening. Misaki felt the squishy and hot muscles clamp tightly around his digit. Akihiko also felt Misaki's inside grip his digit and contracting fiercely.

'Usagi-san, its ahh so tight.'

'Misaki relax.'

Akihiko and Misaki both panted and tried to adjust to the intrusion. They were sweating and the heat of the summer was only making them more aroused and wild. Akihiko parted Misaki's cheeks more and inserted another fingers, rubbing around the tight hole with his thumb gently. Misaki gulped and pushed in another finger in Akihiko. He felt his fingers almost getting crushed by the tight fleshy tunnel.

Akihiko gritted his teeth and tired to relax his body.

'Misaki ahh now stretch them slowly.'

Misaki slowly spread his fingers and felt Akihiko withdraw his fingers from inside him. Misaki scissored his fingers and Akihiko gripped Misaki's buttock and licked at the hanging testicles of Misaki.

Misaki moaned and the sudden pleasure on his balls made him push his twin fingers deeper in Akihiko. Akihiko moaned as Misaki went closer to his prostate but didn't touch it. Akihiko pushed on Misaki's digits and sucked harder on Misaki's balls poking the slightly dark and thin skin of Misaki's balls with his tongue.

'Misaki mmm put your fingers in, mmm touch my prostate.'

Misaki remembered about the time when Akihiko touched his prostate and shivered when he imagined the rush of pleasure which he felt when his lover did that to him. He pushed his fingers deeper trying a different angle and was rewarded by a hoarse scream of Akihiko.

Misaki touched the soft tuft of gland again and felt Akihiko's mouth close over his crotch. He felt Akihiko's back thrusting on his digits as Akihiko sucked and licked his cock dry.

'Usagi-san ahhh no wait I want to come inside you.'

Akihiko ceased his motions and helped Misaki getting up. They both shuddered and felt their heart beating faster when they saw the hungry look on their faces. Their eyes were dark and unreadable; their bodies were hot and eager. Every second their impatience grew wilder and with every heartbeat their urgency to satisfy each other became stronger.

Akihiko stared in Misaki's eyes and guided the thick cock of his lover to his entrance. He gripped Misaki's hips and ordered.

'Misaki go in.'

Misaki gulped looking at the disheveled man underneath; he felt power and happiness fill up his inside. He was going to fuck the man who was far more superior to him in many ways, he was going to make the great author Usami Akihiko all his and his only. The feeling which he was feeling all the time when they made love would no longer be felt by him but a different kind of pleasure would soon took over his thirsty soul. His wish to make his lover wiggle and moan in pleasure for him was coming true. Akihiko was going to be his, completely.

Misaki tried to keep his eyes open to see the pleasure constricted face of his lover, but the sudden tightness of Akihiko's inner muscles around his inexperienced penis made him close his eyes and pant heavily. The heat and smoothness of Akihiko's inside was almost strangling the life out of his flushed body.

'Usagi-san ahh so tight.'

Akihiko huffed and stroked his own cock slowly. Misaki was only half way inside him.

'Misaki its ok, go deep till you are all inside.'

Misaki nodded and drove slowly till his heavy balls touched Akihiko's buttocks. Misaki was trying his best not to pound into the choking tightness of Akihiko's hole. Akihiko's hole slowly loosened around Misaki and Misaki moved steadily a few times. Akihiko started angling his hips so that Misaki could strike his prostate. He was feeling his inside begging to get touched at the right spot. Misaki also moved with his lover and after some attempts Misaki was successful in hitting Akihiko's prostate with his throbbing penis. Misaki moaned and hips started moving faster when Akihiko's muscles contracted around him almost painfully.

'Misaki faster ahh ahh.'

Akihiko pleaded and bucked up his hips to meet Misaki's swallow thrusts. His hands stroked himself harder in a lightening speed. Misaki also pounded into Akihiko trying to increase the friction to the point till he couldn't take no more.

'Ah usagi-san so so good. An.'

Misaki kept repeating Akihiko's name and Akihiko screamed as Misaki touched his prostate over and over again. Soon they both felt the familiar quiver in the pith of their stomach and the irresistible tingle at the base of their penis. Both of them rocked and danced and Akihiko stroked himself harder till white seeds spurted on Misaki's chest.

Akihiko's muscles clenched and unclenched much intensely than before on Misaki and throwing his head back Misaki shot his orgasm into Akihiko, coating Akihiko's inside white and warm. Misaki couldn't help but move his hips for a double orgasm when he saw Akihiko's handsome face almost crying for the crescendo of breathtaking pleasure. Thick sticky fluids warmed Akihiko's inside as the excess dribbled down his milky white and muscular thighs.

Misaki collapsed on Akihiko's chest mingling Akihiko's seeds between their chests and both the couple heaved glowing in the sublime light of their afterglow.

'Misaki that was wonderful.'

'Usagi-san it felt so good, can we try that again?'

Akihiko smirked, kissing Misaki's bangs.

'Sure but now it's my turn.'

Misaki couldn't protest much when Akihiko reversed their position and pursued the rest of the night making love to Misaki in a more advanced and intense manner, making Misaki learn more tricks.

---

Misaki woke up and the first thing which he felt was the deadly soreness of his buttocks. The night before was pretty hard for him as Akihiko had promised to make up for their missing love sessions.

Misaki looked at the clock and he rushed to the bathroom when he saw that it was already 6 am. He had to make it to the university, he had been absent for almost a week and it was already Monday.

He looked at the sleeping face of his lover and smiled when he recalled how he had made the man scream and writhe in pleasure under his perverted antics.

After freshening up, he made the breakfast. He called his lover but the other was too tired to get up. Eating his own meal, Misaki left a note and went out for his university.

Misaki had already forgotten that Akihiko didn't like it when he went away without having breakfast together. Misaki took it for granted as he was already an adult and after the night before they were closer than before so a little change in their regular routine wouldn't affect their stable relationship.

Before getting out of the house, Misaki opened his cell phone and gaped at the screen, there were forty unread messages. Opening them one by one, he felt like killing himself. He had completely forgotten about his new job. And from the texts he figured that his new boss Kazuhiko was not very happy with his irresponsibility and absence.

Walking towards his university, Misaki decided to go and meet Kazuhiko after his classes.

--

* * *

Oh man a lemon of 7 pages and also in three hours.... I must be getting addicted to this writing….

The next chapter will not be so understanding…. Hihihi ….


	9. Busy Grudge

**Busy Grudge**

'Misaki.'

Akihiko called again but only silence replied him that he was all alone in the house. Waking up and finding Misaki sleeping soundly in his safe cocoon was the daily routine for Akihiko but those days that hardly happened. But after last night he had thought that everything would be back to normal, but Misaki proved him wrong again.

Akihiko searched every single room and at last returned back to the penthouse with a gloomy face and exhausted physique. Reclining on the couch, he closed his eyes and wished that he would have gotten up earlier. His heart screamed to get a glimpse of Misaki, to touch the skin of his lover.

How many times he had opened his eyes to see that it was already past eight o'clock and then with his heart drumming in his throat he had rushed to find Misaki, as his lover had grown an unlikely habit of not greeting him in the morning and leave for his university. And everytime Akihiko's fear had turned into a bitter reality. Akihiko had already given up his habit of having breakfast as eating alone itself turned the food tasteless and sour. Akihiko couldn't stop from thinking how could Misaki just leave like that after such a passionate night.

The wave of happiness that was wedging and roaring in Akihiko's heart was slowly replaced with a sense of grudge and sadness. For the first time in his life, he decided to avoid thinking of Misaki and immerse himself in some work to forget about his miserable life for a while. Before he thought too much and started to get that feeling of hatred and anger in him again, he stopped himself and started working on his new novel.

--

Misaki and Sumi walked outside as the classes were finally finished. Misaki was already preparing himself to face Akihiko and request to go and visit Kazuhiko.

But both Misaki and Sumi were surprised when they didn't see the familiar figure of Akihiko waiting at the gate.

'May be he is waiting at the other gate.'

Sumi suggested. Misaki thought the same and rushed towards the other entrance. His face paled and anxiety flared in him when he couldn't spot the handsome man anywhere.

Sumi looked at Misaki and doubted if the lover's spat was over.

Misaki took out his phone and called Akihiko.

Akihiko on the other hand was writing a crucial part of his novel. He was perturbed when the phone rang and interrupted his concentration. Getting up he picked up the phone and answered arrogantly.

'Usagi-san.'

Akihiko's eyes widened when he heard the familiar voice. Immediately Akihiko remembered his daily chores of picking up his lover. Looking at the clock he realized that he had completely forgotten about his responsibility.

'Misaki wait a little I am coming.'

'Its ok you don't have to hurry, I was just-'

Misaki was just about to tell Akihiko about his plan but Akihiko's next words completely made him regret about his decision.

'I am sorry Misaki; I was so busy that I completely forgot, I am coming just wait a little.'

Akihiko muttered taking his keys in a haste and heading out.

Something disturbed Misaki when he heard that Akihiko had forgotten about him. Akihiko had always made it sure to pick him up everyday. After last night, they didn't get tomeet each other and Misaki had missed Akihiko so much the entire day and Akihiko didn't even think of him. There were so many times when Misaki had sneaked in a secluded corner to check if Akihiko had contacted him and every time he had returned disappointed. He had spaced out and was scolded by the teacher for many times as his thoughts were occupied by his love Akihiko for most of the time.

Misaki felt resent and jealousy taking over his dazed mind on thinking that Akihiko hadn't had any of those feelings that were fluttering in his heart all day long. He was the one who was missing his lover and was expecting to see Akihiko and make love again; Akihiko was too busy in his own world, the world where Misaki didn't exist.

Closing the phone, Misaki stood for some time. But after a while he changed his mind, it would serve Akihiko best if he came and saw that he wasn't there. Without informing that he was going to Kazuhiko's place, Misaki headed towards his destination.

If Akihiko didn't care to think of him, he also would ignore him. Sumi was puzzled when he saw Misaki walking away.

'Hey Misaki where are you going?'

'I am going to Kazu-san's place, I told you earlier too.'

'So Usami-san allowed you to go?'

Misaki flinched at the query. Looking away he replied and tried to end the conversation.

'No I will tell him later. Goodbye. See you tomorrow.'

Sumi was baffled to see Misaki act so aggressive and arrogant. He was sure that things hadn't settled down between Misaki and Akihiko. Thinking over the matter, he decided to wait for a while. If Akihiko showed up, he could get a chance to be with him for a while. Sumi smirked watching Misaki go away. Things were getting more interesting for him.

--

Misaki spotted Kazuhiko's house and hurried his pace. He saw the front door wide open and hesitated to go inside without informing anything. But a loud voice made him jump and he peeked to see what was happening.

He found the room where the shooting went on, decorated and brightly illuminated.

'NO look this way and give me a smile.'

Misaki heard the angry and irritant voice of Kazuhiko and walked inside. He had known the man for his kindness and friendliness but Misaki changed his mind when he heard the man shouting again at the female model.

'I was going to look your way but there is someone at the door.'

A woman clad in a very skimpy shirt and long sleeve shirt spoke to Kazuhiko with a hint of fear in her brown eyes. Misaki thought that the lady was looking pretty gorgeous in a pink outfit and the long black hair draping over her back till her hips added to her beauty. The background was partly visible to Misaki for his position and he also couldn't see his boss from there.

Kazuhiko came to the door and looked at Misaki. Misaki couldn't help but gape at him as Kazuhiko was wearing a blue jeans and a fishnet tight blouse which completely revealed the man's well-built and alluring chest. The muscles and abs that were protruding vividly in a seductive curve underneath Kazuhiko's dress was making Misaki think of the last night, the flashback of AKihiko's body, bare and exposed to him, covered in sweat blinked in his mind.

'Misaki-chan, what a surprise.'

Misaki averted his eyes and blushed when Kazuhiko greeted him.

'I am sorry to come like this, but I didn't contact you and also-'

'Ah we will talk about that later, but now it would be very helpful if you could help me.'

'Sure Kazu-san what do I have to do?'

'Come in here and do as I say.'

Misaki entered the room and scanned the surroundings looking at the various equipments for photography with great awe. Kazuhiko smiled at the sheer curiosity of Misaki and resumed his work with the help of his new and inexperienced employee. Misaki completely disregarded the fact that his bag was lying on the floor far away from him and his cell was in it, in silent mode.

Misaki didn't even notice that how he was staring at Kazuhiko when the other was busy taking pictures and giving instructions. Misaki didn't realise how his body was responding to Kazuhiko's charms and hard-works. Misaki just admired the man and little did Misaki know that Kazuhiko liked that cute behavior of Misaki. Kazuhiko was happy to have a lively and enthusiastic person like Misaki helping him very sincerely.

Misaki lost count of how many times Kazuhiko had teased him telling him that he was very cute and both Kazuhiko and Misaki were starting to believe that Misaki's cheeks would remain pink forever.

--

Akihiko parked his car in-front of the university and looked for Misaki. He crinkled his eyebrows when he saw Sumi standing alone at the gate.

Getting down he walked towards Sumi looking everywhere if Misaki was somewhere near.

'Where is Misaki?'

He asked Sumi.

'Shouldn't you already know that?'

Sumi said with an annoying smile on his face.

'Get to the point, where is he?'

'He left.'

"Left? Where?'

Sumi grinned and walked closer to Akihiko.

'What do I get instead?'

Akihiko narrowed his eyes and figured that Sumi wasn't going to tell him about Misaki just like that.

'What do you want?'

Sumi moved closer to Akihiko till their faces were a few inches apart. Sumi had grown taller and was almost the same height as Akihiko.

'Usami-san you know about my feeling towards you already and in-spite of that you are asking me what I want from you, that's not very clever.'

Akihiko moved his head back and began to turn around.

'You will not be able to find Misaki easily.'

'I will call him.'

'I think he is too busy to answer you.'

Without turning around, Akihiko pulled out his phone and called his lover. He tried thrice and Misaki didn't pick up his phone even for once. Akihiko gritted his teeth and turning around he grasped Sumi's collar with both of his hands.

'Where is Misaki?'

'I will take you there but before that I want a kiss from you.'

Akihiko clutched at Sumi's shirt more tightly but he realized they were only creating a scene and attracted attention. Letting go of Sumi's shirt, he spoke to the man and tried to console himself that it was all for his love, Misaki. AKihiko would do anything to have Misaki, as Misaki was everything to him.

'Okay, take me there.'

Sumi smiled and led the way. Akihiko followed the younger man as his heart grew sad and worried thinking about Misaki. Various thoughts came running to his mind but even for once he didn't think that Misaki had left on purpose. Akihiko knew that Misaki was too soft to do such a rude thing to him.

--

* * *

Does Sumi calls AKihiko 'Usami-san'? If not let's just consider it..... I know I am too lazy to check the manga... won't you forgive me? _


	10. Momentary Peace

Did anyone grow impatient and angry waiting for the updates???

I did.

**Momentary Peace**

Akihiko stopped in his tracks and narrowed his eyes when he saw Sumi turning back and looking at him. It was hard to understand what was going on in the student's mind as his eyes were protectively covered by his shiny specs. Sumi was the complete opposite of Misaki so it was pretty hard to read the intelligent and cunning man's motives.

But still verbal communication always worked, though Akihiko rarely applied that method in his personal life.

'Hey why are you stopping?'

'To have my kiss ofcoarse.'

Akihiko gritted his teeth at the smug confidence of Sumi. How could Misaki be such good friends with this twisted bastard?

'I gave you my words, didn't I? now hurry up and take me where Misaki is.'

'Not before a kiss.'

Sumi demanded in his cold and stern voice. He was very glad to have such powerful control over a stubborn man like Akihiko. Harassing a famous perverted author and then enjoying a kiss, what more could he expect? There were so many times that Sumi had dreamt about getting in bed with Akihiko and everytime Misaki had spoiled his desires, but that time he would have his kiss.

'Do you even know where Misaki is?'

Akihiko doubted Sumi with suspicious eyes. The next words of Akihiko's bruised Sumi's proud ego and reassured him about Akihiko's extreme arrogance and fierce attitude.

'Or are you just trying to find some miserable excuse to chase my fragrance?'

Without giving any answer Sumi resumed his motion. Akihiko sighed as the mere thought of kissing his secret lover made his stomach churn. He wished that the long legs of that determined kid would hurry up and reach their destination soon. He wanted to see Misaki and make sure that his lover was safe and secure.

--

Misaki watched as the young model posed with different positions and styles. Flashes after flashes brightened up the room and then disappeared like the momentary lightning of a stormy rainy day. After a while, he was just sitting on a couch, looking at the energetic Kazuhiko and the charming girl with lost and guilty eyes. His mind was slowly closing in drowning him in his own confusing musing. His heart grew heavy when after every dazzling blaze of the camera the picture of Akihiko emerged in his view in the comparative darkness of the room.

He asked himself again and again if his decision of not informing Akihiko anything was justified. Mistakes were made by everyone, and Akihiko was an active author with hectic schedules, so forgetting little things like picking him up for one day was no big deal. He wasn't doing it on purpose, after-all the night before was adventurous for both of them, especially Akihiko. Misaki knew how much it hurt when something went inside and moved….

'Misaki-chan you are getting red again.'

Misaki stiffened and blushed more on getting caught red handed at the moment of his fantasizing.

'Ah I think its getting hot- no don't.'

Misaki protested and shielded his flustered face with his hands when Kazuhiko focused his camera on Misaki's face. But it was too late and the picture came out just as the photographer wanted.

'Misaki-chan you looked so cute that I couldn't resist.'

Kazuhiko teased looking at the preview of Misaki's photo. He smiled satisfactorily when he noticed that the red shade on Misaki's cheeks was wonderfully captured.

'Kazu-san, don't called me cute all the time.'

Misaki said, a childish pout gracing his adult lips. 'It makes me remember of someone…' the confession remained silent.

Kazuhiko smiled warmly, it wasn't very hard for him to understand that Misaki was thinking of someone special. He decided to keep the topic hanging for later discussion or teasing.

But the usual sound of the doorbell surprised all of them.

'Take a break, I am coming,'

Kazuhiko said to the female model. She sighed with exhaustion and took a seat beside Misaki on the couch.

'So you are new here?'

Misaki blinked twice before replying, it was the first time ever that any girl had taken the initiative to talk to him. At last he was growing into a man.

'Yes and you?'

'No I met Kazu two years back and he started taking pictures of me from the last year.'

'Okay so it's a long time-'

Misaki was cut off when Kazuhiko peeked through the door and called him.

'Misaki, someone is here to see you.'

Misaki sat dumbfounded, who could have come here to see him. Did Akihiko find out……

Getting up, Misaki rushed towards the exit to behold his visitor. Misaki froze when he saw Akihiko standing still and bewildered.

'Misaki why did you leave?'

The initial anger and grudge that were welling up inside Misaki had died out into a mixed emotion of guilt and hesitation. The reason for his departure that was so clear a moment ago didn't stand a chance for a logical and firm excuse when he saw Akihiko's eyes full of love and worry asking him that obvious question.

Misaki promised that he would never cause any trouble to anyone then how did he end up facing such an expression on that man's face whom he loved the most? Why did he react so much?

'Because you were late.'

Was that his voice that just replied such a lame reply? Misaki couldn't believe himself.

Akihiko stood, his usual smart and witty face wore a mask of misery and damage. His blind trust that Misaki would never leave him even if he had to wait a little shattered. He wanted to step ahead and touch the unbreakable image of Misaki but he couldn't begin to move. Akihiko's heart clenched when he saw Kazuhiko standing beside Misaki and Misaki looking so strong and far away, away from his reach.

Did he somehow love Misaki only to make him weak? Why was Misaki looking so tough when he was with someone else? Wasn't his love strong enough to make Misaki so independent and proud?

The whispers in his mind were tearing up Akihiko's broken heart. Still he needed Misaki, even if Misaki pushed him away from his life he would come back, wait, knocking on the door for a tiny shelter.

'I am sorry Misaki, can we go home now?'

Misaki tried his best to suppress the nominal tears brimming in his eyes from flowing out. Like Akihiko he had also learnt to nurture that art, so his tears of happiness remained behind the curtain and he mumbled a shaky 'Yes'.

As the sweet display of that understanding went on, Kazuhiko stared with his open mouth at the famous author, his hands were itching to take a picture of the handsome and renowned man. He had seen Akihiko on the television and books many a times, but the real image looked a lot better.

So he couldn't contain his temptation.

'Can I take a picture of you, Usami-sensei?'

Akihiko was startled as his momentary bliss of reunion was halted by such a request. He looked at Kazuhiko scanning from head to toe, and realized he was decent so just by looking and talking wouldn't help him to find out if he had some hidden intentions to touch or do things to Misaki.

'No'

Kazuhiko was taken aback by the rude and offensive behavior of Akihiko, he considered that it could be that famous and talented men acted that way. So he pleaded again.

'Just one picture.'

'No.'

Misaki was getting impatient with Akihiko's denial, so he ordered Akihiko irritatingly.

'Come on Usagi-san, it won't hurt to take a picture.'

Misaki frowned when Akihiko glared at Kazuhiko. Akihiko then ogled at Misaki from the corner of his eyes, he didn't want to upset Misaki for a trifle photograph.

'Make it quick.'

Akihiko approved Kazuhiko with a bored face, Kazuhiko smiled and immediately took his shot. He smiled when he saw how Akihiko's expressions were softening when he looked at Misaki. Taking pictures of lovers was one of his hobbies, so he lured Akihiko.

'Usami-sensei, why don't you and Misaki take a picture together?'

A mixture of discovery and mischief dawned on Akihiko's face on hearing the offer. There were many pictures of his and Misaki's together and having another one was only better.

'Sure.'

Kazuhiko grinned when he saw the picture of Misaki and Akihiko. Instead of looking at the camera, both of their eyes were glancing at each other, Kazuhiko was glad that he told them to be ready for the shot a few minutes earlier.

'Kazu-san can I go home, I will make it-'

'Its ok Misaki-chan, someone needs now more than I do.'

Kazuhiko said and winked at Misaki with a bubbly smile. Misaki blushed and smiled too, clearly depicting Akihiko the level of his comfort with Kazuhiko. Akihiko on the other hand pretended not hearing any of the conversation but his nose crinkled when he heard the name 'Misaki-chan'.

Sumi watched everything with a decent and calm expression but inside he was burning with jealousy and ignorance. He realized that Misaki was bossing and dominating Akihiko, getting things like he wanted to when he saw Akihiko apologizing without doing any mistake. He could feel that Akihiko wouldn't deny anything that Misaki wanted, AKihiko's love was getting dangerous for his own good.

'Sumi-kun would you like a tea?'

Kazuhiko asked Sumi as he saw Sumi's eyes following Akihiko and Misaki's silhouette.

'No I have something to finish, later Kazu.'

Sumi said without even looking at Kazuhiko. Sumi made up his mind to steal a kiss from Akihiko and make the older man realize how it felt to be loved truly for once. He knew where Akihiko had had parked his car, so Sumi took a different route to reach that area as the sight of Misaki and Akihiko together again with Akihiko trying to please Misaki all the time was becoming an eyesore to him. He would never want to see Akihiko as the submissive one in a relationship with Misaki, that right was reserved for him only.

-

'Usagi-san what are you doing?'

'Kissing you Misaki.'

'Stop it, we are on the streets.'

'Behind a car. Where no one can see us.'

Akihiko aimed his kiss on Misaki's lips pushing Misaki against the car, but Misaki turned away his head, making Akihiko kiss on his exposed neck.

'Usagi-san, someone might see us.'

'But I want Misaki so much.'

Misaki shuddered and closed his eyes, when Akihiko darted his tongue out and licked Misaki's salty skin. Akihiko bit on Misaki's clavicle and lapped at the small hickey.

'ah let's go home Usagi-san, not here.'

Akihiko straightened his head and looked deep into Misaki's emerald orbs, he was glad and relieved to see the usual warmth and love in them. The loneliness in Akihiko's heart slowly dissipated and was replaced with peace and serenity.

It was hard to recall for what they were fighting so much for. The vacuum that was tearing up both the hearts crawled out through their skin with the intimacy of their bodies and they silently promised that they would never fight again.

Akihiko smiled and giving a chaste kiss on Misaki's nose, he opened the door of the car for Misaki to get in. But before he could also get into his car, Akihiko ceased his motions on hearing a familiar angry voice.

'Usami-sensei, aren't you forgetting something?'

Akihiko knew that Sumi was a determined fellow but he never knew that he contained such extremity in him. Akihiko saw Misaki furrowing his brows on hearing Sumi's smooth voice. Akihiko closed the car's door for avoiding further disturbance to Misaki.

Misaki grew restless when he saw Akihiko and Sumi walking away from the car and disappearing behind a tree.

-

* * *

I am sorry to say this but there will be hardly one updates every week for this story…

Life is getting hard on me…


	11. Impossible Wish

**Impossible Wish**

Akihiko felt like punching the nearest object and break it to pieces when he heard Sumi's crude reminder. Just when things were beginning to go smoothly and Misaki was waiting to reach home and make love, the crude disruption of his dangerous promise to Sumi made his sweet moments sour.

Before Misaki could hear any of the discussions about the sensitive topic, Akihiko quickly closed the door of his car. Sumi's face clearly revealed that his mind was focused on his goal which if achieved would cause something that Akihiko was afraid to imagine.

'It's not necessary.'

Akihiko replied with poise but inside he felt his resilience was crumbling down when Sumi's expressions grew serious.

'Not for you, but it is for me.'

Akihiko gripped the roof of the car when Sumi took one step closer towards him. Akihiko had had been anything but was never scared of anything or anyone. Every time the thought of Misaki hearing something triggered him, his ability to think straight and properly vanished.

'You know I love Misaki only, so give up.'

Akihiko tried his best not to flinch when he noticed a glimpse of hurt and mislay in Sumi's eyes, being so close to Sumi Akihiko could feel that Sumi was not so inexperienced like Misaki. The young man had a dominating aura and unlike Misaki, he was clear about his intentions.

'If you love him so much, then a kiss wouldn't matter, don't you have any trust?'

Akihiko realized that it would take long to convince Sumi and it was risky to carry out the chat when his mind was engaged with Misaki being in the car all the time.

'Let's go somewhere else.'

Akihiko started walking towards the little empty area opposite to his car. The huge tree would do the perfect job of guarding them from Misaki's view. Sumi on the other hand took that little gesture of Akihiko as an open invitation and his hopes got higher. He followed Akihiko grinning like a happy cat.

Crossing the road, Akihiko stopped under the grey shade of the tree and turned around to face Sumi. Akihiko's query made Sumi cringe with irritation and anger.

'How can you kiss a person who despises you the most?'

'Because I love you.'

Something like a painful memory occupied Akihiko's mind on hearing Sumi's honest answer. There were so many times when he had had kissed Misaki when the boy was reluctant to return any of his romantic gestures, so many times he had had said that phrase and every time he was either kept unanswered or rejected. Akihiko felt pity on Sumi's antics, at least Misaki didn't have had anyone back then so Akihiko had had his chance to make Misaki his lover but Sumi was more unfortunate. Even when Akihiko had had loved Takahiro, he knew that Takahiro never loathed him; he always had looked at Akihiko as his best friend.

Akihiko realized that Sumi was just his reflection, only with a worse condition.

'Go ahead.'

Akihiko gave his approval but Sumi knew that it wasn't from love or even a little amity, as the older man's eyes were blank and emotional-less like the heartless thorns of a lovely rose. With a heavy heart, Sumi leaned in to capture those gravelly yet alluring lips of Akihiko. He was thrilled to get a kiss from the man whom he wanted so much but was unable to reach.

The moment Sumi touched Akihiko's lips, a shiver ran down his spine, his heart rammed louder and faster making his blood rush to his nether region. The subtle softness of those perfect and thin lips made his want grow wilder, and he tried to get more contact of Akihiko's skin. Sumi's fingers went bold and danced on Akihiko's cheeks; Sumi wanted to memorize every sensation of the kiss and then capture them permanently as he knew that the kiss was the first and the last one.

Sumi opened his mouth and darted out his tongue to get a taste of Akihiko's lips but the moment Akihiko felt the timid feel of wetness on his lips, he moved back. Before the two could come out from their world of momentary fake romance and unravel their conflicting thoughts, a voice gasped out Sumi's name.

'Sumi-kun…'

Akihiko and Sumi looked at the stunned spectator, starring at them with utter disbelief and misery. There was Kazuhiko standing like a frozen statue with Misaki's bag in his trembling hands. Kazuhiko was there to do the humble deed of returning Misaki's bag which the man had had totally forgotten about and had abandoned in his boss's studio. Kazuhiko had arrived at that exclusive hiding place of Akihiko by following the direct route that Sumi had taken to reach to Akihiko's car. Unfortunately Kazuhiko was taken aback when he had had heard the crude rebuff of Sumi for a tea break earlier and had had been looking at the direction in which Sumi was heading till the slight sight of Sumi's figure had completely disappeared.

'Is Misaki-chan aware of this?'

-

Misaki was getting impatient and bored, sitting alone in the car and doing nothing. He was a grown up and there were so many works to be done, not to mention making love to Akihiko. He was hoping to expertise last night's experience and learn to take Akihiko without any advice when the older man was lying beneath him. And Akihiko was not helping Misaki at all by making him wait alone.

Sighing Misaki decided to check if there were any calls from anyone and then he remembered that his bag was still dwelling at Kazuhiko's place. Coming out of the car he headed towards the tree behind which his lover was having a private chat with his only friend, whom Misaki was suspicious of. Misaki knew how badly Sumi wanted to do things to Akihiko which Misaki had had done. The mere thought of Sumi near to Akihiko made Misaki walk faster.

Someone familiar standing beside the tree caught Misaki's vision and examining closer, Misaki realized it was Kazuhiko with his beloved luggage. Misaki's face lit up and he almost ran towards the man.

'Hey Kazu-san.'

The three men went stiff and looked at Misaki crossing the road with a happy face, waving his hand. Slowly Misaki's pace slowed down and he stopped with a pale face and tensed heart when he saw Sumi so close to Akihiko. Misaki gaped with a failing feeling at Sumi's slim fingers on Akihiko face. Misaki looked how Kazuhiko was gazing at him like he was the unhappiest and most ill-fated person alive on the earth. Misaki noticed how dazed Sumi's eyes were and how close he was to Akihiko.

Misaki perceived how Akihiko was looking at him with guilt in his eyes, mutely asking for forgiveness.

Misaki couldn't help but wonder why Akihiko left him and went with Sumi in such a secluded place. Akihiko never wasted any time when he was supposed to have his time with Misaki; he didn't care about anything when Misaki was waiting for him. Misaki recalled all previous the incidents and pondered why Akihiko was with Sumi when he came to Kazuhiko's place. Why Sumi was with Akihiko all the time? Why Sumi was so close to him, touching Akihiko?

Misaki was lost in his thoughts without realizing that he was standing in the middle of the road for the past few minutes and a car was heading towards him with full speed.

'MISAKI WATCH OUT'

Akihiko screamed and jumped towards Misaki, Misaki took some time to come his senses and by the time he began to move, it was too late. The car hit Misaki on his legs, making Misaki fall on the ground. The sudden trauma and pain made Misaki unconscious before Misaki looked silently at Akihiko, calling him and moving towards him. Misaki closed his eyes with a regret that he wasn't able to know about Akihiko's intentions. The physical and mental pain made a single drop of tear slide down Misaki's cheek before Misaki was immersed in darkness, away from every sensation.

Akihiko couldn't believe that everything that was happening to him was true. He saw the car crashing with Misaki, unable to control its speed, he screamed to stop what was going to happen but couldn't. Everything happened so suddenly that Akihiko couldn't feel his heart beating till he touched Misaki lying on the road, hurt and injured. Taking Misaki in his arms he jerked the man to make Misaki say something, anything. But instead he saw Misaki looking at his face like a lost and broken angel, searching for an answer. Akihiko felt like hugging Misaki and give his own strength to the weak body when he saw a tear rolling down Misaki's cheek. Akihiko regretted his every decision when Misaki closed his eyes and didn't respond anymore. Something wet and warm touched Akihiko's palm which was cushioning Misaki's head and Akihiko stopped his breathing when he saw his hand coated with blood, the blood which belonged to Misaki.

Akihiko was scared; he didn't know what to do. He never felt so miserable and helpless like that. Akihiko believed that he was a logical person which an excellent presence of mind, but all his beliefs and intelligence flew out of the window when he saw Misaki in his arms with his eyes closed and the blood on his hands.

What could he do to undo everything? What could he do to replace Misaki's state? What could he do to make everything the way there were some moments ago?

Akihiko sat there gripping Misaki tightly. He was sure that if he would let go of Misaki, Misaki would leave him and never return. He wanted to be with Misaki, live with Misaki and die with Misaki.

'Usami-sensei, USAMI-SENSEI!!!'

Kazuhiko and Sumi called Akihiko again and again and finally Akihiko looked at them with tears in his eyes. Akihiko's eyes were helpless and lost, like they were begging for Misaki's safety. Everything, the hurt, the desire and the betrayal were forgotten and the only thing that they all wanted was to see Misaki opening his eyes again.

'Come on we have to take Misaki to a hospital.'

--

* * *

I got many PMs where many of you were telling me to update my other stories, but I am sorry to say I will be real slow as I am suffering from something terrible and is very weak now and along with that I have to carry out my daily routines even when I am supposed to take a complete bed-rest. SO please bear with me a little. And my arm is okay, thank you for all the prayers.

But I will update as soon as I get a little better. Life is getting harder on me…..


End file.
